Undercover Mystery
by Yunnie Yuae
Summary: the classes A & Q join up to solve the most unusual mystry of all... forget the lame summary... just read and decide for yourselves...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective School Q.(Hmmm… I wonder if it's for sale on EBay)

But I own half of Sayuri (Hinasaki is swiped from FF1 because of my lack of Japanese surnames) Thanks a lot, rhapsodizing riyoko for helping me... if i get any credit for this, it's all yours... i'll take the insults...and oh this fic will be written in everyones POV so it might even be the killers POV or the victims before they die... there will definetely be Ryuu's POV. and Hayato is the magician guy fron class A (for those who don't know; i didn't even know this...) he's the only one who looks young enough to go undercover from the class A boys (this is the correction of the scrpt i wrote before, since i freaked out and uploaded it all without thinking)

Title: chapter 1 – the secret keeper oO;

Sayuri's POV

Class was noisy as usual, and it wasn't hard to imagine that last week a girl from our class died unexpectedly. But everyone was still in high spirits. That's partly because our teacher Mrs. Kinaki was late. Also she doesn't mind us making noise, on the contrary she wouldn't mind if everyone was standing on their desks singing, 'Fere ghontei' (some french song that is annoying, i can't even spell it). Only I was quiet, you see that girl who died, she was my best friend and I wasn't going to forget her so easily.

Mrs. Kinaki came in late, looking slightly stressed. Everyone quieted down for a minute, then returning to what they were doing before.

"Attention Class…" she said wheezing a little "it appears we'll be having two exchange students in our class today…" there was a pause "come in both of you"

Automatically everyone's eyes darted towards the door. I looked up from my notebook doodles (several sketches of angels flying/… FriENDs to the ENDs).

Two teenagers walked in, one boy one girl. The boy was lean with blue hair and dark eyes; wearing a dark shirt and grey slacks. The girl had short dark hair, dark eyes, she wore a long sleeved shirt with a navy colored vest and skirt.

"Hello my name is Ryuu Amakusa…" the boy said simply, it seemed enough, as his eyes scanned the classroom I heard several girls sigh. When his eyes turned to me I found myself blushing completely. I turned away quickly, towards Miki, only Miki was blushing too, with a totally dreamy expression on her face.

"My name is Yukihira Sakurako" the girl smiled very confidently. After the introductions were over Mrs. Kinaki turned to the board leaving the new students to find their seats.

I opened my notebook to doodle some more.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?"

I flinched, found myself staring at the new girl – Yuki.

"Yeah… sure" I managed to mumble trying to smile but I couldn't, tears threatened to fall again, but I held them back. I wondered if she knew she was sitting in Amika's place.

"Thanks" the girl smiled "my name's Yukihira Sakurako, what's yours?" she held out her hand to me. I tried to ignore her hand.

"S-Sayuri Hinasaki" I bowed my head respectfully and then faced the board, pretended to be very interested in the equation Mrs. Kinaki wrote on the board.

Yuki's POV

_What is wrong that girl?_ I thought furiously glaring at the brown-haired scrawny looking girl at the lunch line. I had tried all sorts of things to reach her but nothing was letting through to her thick skull, I had even tried being annoyingly nice. But she refused to talk to me. I was really starting to hate her now. Like would it kill her to talk to another human being, so far she had not spoken to anyone else in the last three hours. Honestly how can that girl live?

"You look unhappy" a familiar voice sniggered close to my ear.

I took a deep tolerating breath and faced him "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be…"

"I finished already, thought I'd see how you've been doing" Hayato Shiramine smiled "So how are you doing?" he followed my gaze and stared over to Sayuri "that's the girl isn't it?"

"That girl is a real pain in the ass" I said simply "It's like she's scared of human contact. She doesn't even have any friends; it seems her only friend was that _Amika. _No one else knows anything about her or Amika for that matter. I've been trying to get her to talk to me but she's like a scared rabbit"

"Maybe she's just mourning?"

"No it's something else, she's hiding something. I wanna know what it is but the problem is that the girl is scared so easily. You can't even talk louder then a whisper, if you do she'd jump and crash into something" I sighed "I wish I had Meg's job"

"Sorry to disappoint but you don't have a photographic memory" he smiled again "that girl's so good that she's pointing out dust particles on my shirt"

I sneered "you like her don't you?"

His grin widened "so what? At least Meg is nice unlike someone I know"

"What's that supposed to mean?" my voice grew threatening "are you telling me that I'm not…"

"That's what I'm talking about, loosen up will ya" his answer surprised me.

"wha.." I shook myself mentally, _what's with him?_ I thought staring at him. I wanted to ask him why he was sprouting opinions all of the sudden but Ryuu came just then. Hayato left suddenly.

"Yuki" as always his eyes were questioning "have you spoken to that girl yet?"

"I'm trying to…" I explained "she keeps pushing me away"

"Perhaps we can ask Kyu to talk to her or Meg?" his voice was soft and gentle not to offend me, but I couldn't help feeling frustrated, it wasn't his tone, or anything. It wasn't him, I was frustrated with myself.

"No, I'll do it. It's my job anyway" I sighed hating Ryuu for bringing that up. I knew I couldn't do it… yet but I didn't need anyone's help. I can do it.

"Alright" he said quietly "but we have to be quick before anything else happens"

"Fine…" I said walking away from him. Maybe he was right? Kyu can easily befriend anyone, he had that trait, and Meg was… nice? But I had to do it… this case had so many leads that class A & class Q had combined forces to solve this one. Though we had to work together I did not want to lose to class Q…

"Hi Sayuri" I greeted her when I reached her. She was sitting under the shade of a tree, eating or rather choking on a sandwich…

Sayuri jumped when she heard my voice, then nodded timidly. She then turned her attention towards the sandwich she was holding.

"I'm sorry… am I disturbing you?" I tried to be as un-provoking as possible "I – um don't know anyone here, so I was wondering if I could eat with you? If you don't mind that is"

The girl looked up at me with her deep violet eyes, stared for a moment…

"Sure" she did a bad job at smiling, and made her face into some sort of a grimace.

"Thanks" I sat down beside her on the grass. I slowly counted to ten and opened my lunch bag (again) very slowly… took a bit and chewed waiting for her to talk to me…

Sayuri didn't speak; she didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Are you alright?" I asked suddenly, I didn't plan to ask, it just popped up.

"I'm fine, thank you" she tried to smile again, this time it was a little better then the last time.

"Sooo, how come you don't have any friends?" I blurted out.

Sayuri's face crumpled up, she looked as if she was going to cry…

"I'm sorry" another thing I didn't mean to say "I didn't mean like that… please

don't cry"

"I have a friend, at least I used to have one" her voice shook a little. She bit her lip but a tear rolled down her face.

"What do you mean? What happened" I knew what she was talking bout but she had to tell me herself.

"The-re wa-s a gi-girl –Sniff- sh-e used to sit nex-t to me –sniff- her name was- her name -was Amika… she died last Monday…" she broke down into heavy tears.

Sayuri tried to wipe her tears but her hands shook so much that she abandoned that attempt and bowed her head so I couldn't see her crying.

"What happened to her? Do you know anything?"

"She - was murdered!" she sobbed still facing the ground "an-and w-hat's worst is t-hat I k-knew tha-t she was going to die"

"What?" I exclaimed "what do you mean you knew?"

It was no use, she was crying too hard, her small body rocked to and from as she tried to stop herself but she was still sobbing helplessly. I decided to stop questioning her and try to cheer her up.

"Hey it's okay…" I placed my hand on her shoulder comfortingly…

Sayuri let out a blood curling scream and jumped as if she was electrocuted by me. She pushed me away and ran away like a scared little rabbit… I watched her, dumbfounded, running towards the school building…

"Seriously what is wrong with her?" I thought out loud. I realized that I was shivering.

Several students were staring at me, with very angry/disgusted expressions on their faces, I winced.

_I wonder ifit was possible toactually die by choking on a sandwich…_ i thought sarcastically staring at my sandwitch

Me: i seriously don't know what i'm doing so please bear with me ok... reveiw plz if you want more otherwise i'm thinking of retiring... sniff


	2. chapter 2 the unpredictable death of th...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective School Q, I don't intend to… I think it's great the way it is without my meddling…_

_thanks _**rhapsodizing riyoko **for reveiwing...(i'll write the names ofeveryone who reviewed in time...)

_And also all the characters in this chapter are really stressed about the mystery, reason for all the crazy stuff in this part…i got a little weired on this one... and Yuki isn't angry at Ryuu, just fustrated because of the mystery... and i've decided to finish it coz i don't want to leave it like this... (don't hurt me for making Ryuu confused in this everyone is confused in this) even i am confused by this... Also there will be a random narrator... if you wanna kill him just tell me, he'll only do little stuff..._

Chapter 2 – the second victim's unpredictable death...

Ryuu's POV

This mystery was strange…

Too many clues, too many suspects…

About one fifth of the school was connected to this crime… three victims… and too many suspects… it was obvious that the killer wanted us to find all the clues… a proper diversionary tactic. Unfortunately it was working too well…

"Sooo, how come you don't have any friends?" I heard Yuki say to Sayuri, it was unnecessary but I decided to keep a watch on Yuki, not that I didn't trust her… but I was bored, the investigation was put to a halt because we were short handed. Damnit! There were too many things to consider… hate to say it but this was going to be a difficult case… Intresting…

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Someone screamed very loudly…

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What the...?" I watched as Sayuri pushed Yuki and ran towards the dormitory building.

Yuki mumbled something that sounded more or less like grunts. I knew her well enough to know that she was feeling some what exasperated...

"What happened?" I asked her, when I reached her.

"I have no idea" she rolled her eyes in a very animated way. She was acting funny…

"Why'd she run away like that? You didn't threaten her did you?" I sighed, Yuki was kind of impatient… but I didn't think she'd go overboard with it.

"Why should I threaten her?" she practically yelled, snapping "She just snapped; she's a lunatic…an introverted lunatic… I was actually trying to make her feel better… then she pushed me and my back hurts like hell…" Yuki started babbling nonsense... it was clear that she was having a very bad day.

"Let's go back to class" I said holding out my hand to her. The bell was bound to ring any minute. And there was nothing we could do right now.

She ignored me and got up on her own, still mumbling to herself.

"I hope the others are having more luck" I said to Yuki even though I knew she wasn't listening…

Random narrator: Ryuu was wrong… the others were just as confused as he was…

Kinta's POV

"What do you mean you don't remember?" I asked Mizuki Kano.

"I told you I don't remember…" the young man sitting up on the hospital bed said lightly. He looked dazed.

I sighed. The insufferable jerk still hasn't regained his memory; I wondered how long it going to take… _my head hurts_…

"You know, no matter how many times you ask him he's not going to tell you anything" An overly annoying voice explained to me "I should try, he'll talk to me" he told me boisterously.

"Why…" Kazuma Narusawa said from the corner, where he sat playing with his _stupid_ laptop that he persistently carries around "…because of your 180 IQ level?" he said rather sarcastically…

That wiped the smirk on his _stupid_ butt ugly face… he stayed quiet.

"This is boring" I whined after pacing around the room for about half an hour "It's been a week… there's even a new victim" I sat down next to Kazuma "It's so darn confusing"

"You're right about that Kinta, this mystery is definitely nerve-racking. The first incident: the Akane's suicide doesn't make any sense. Second incident rules out the first one because the main suspect was attacked." Kazuma did some furious typing on his laptop, then he showed me the results "See, the data shows that Mizuki Kano should have been the main suspect, he hated Akane… and after her suicide he started acting suspicious… he might not have tried to kill her but Akane's suicide doesn't make any sense, it's even more puzzling that she sent the suicide note to all of her friends using her email ID. And Mizuki was the first one to find her in her room after she's told everyone that she was going home that weekend. Also they had a huge fight in the main hall the day before the incident…."

"Maybe the computer's broken, you nitwit" I pointed out, it was about time he knew that his good for nothing computer was useless… maybe all the stress and frustrations were getting to me…

"What did you say?" he rasped, tilting his glasses like a crazed insane little boy he was. He clenched his fist threateningly.

"You heard what I said, you little runt"

"I dare you to re-"

"Hey guys…." Saburamarou's voice interrupted that moment "I think something's wrong with Mizuki"

"What?" we both exclaimed dashing towards his bed.

I frowned, Mizuki looked fine to me, his head was dropped to the side, he was merely sleeping upright that's all… then I realized that he wasn't breathing…

"Call the doctor" Kazuma yelled, panicking, at Saburamarou, at the same time I was yelling at him to do CPR or something…

"What? That's gross man, you do it" he yelled back at me "No way I wanna taint my first kiss by doing it with a man - Ewwww"

"Guys, just get the damn doctor!" Kazuma yelled at us.

"What's the commotion here, this is a hospital, keep it down…" a nurse said poking her head in the room. Then she noticed us, then she looked at the patient and ran off.

It took a while but we finally got a doctor.

"It's no good…" the doctor said shaking his head "He's been dead for that last ten minutes or so…"

"But…how come? Why did he die, he was okay a while ago… how did he die so suddenly" I asked not wanting to believe it. It was strange… humiliating even… what happened….

"As you know the electric shock to his nerve center was not too serious but it caused his nerves to become inflamed… thus causing several of his blood vessels to burst… he died of internal bleeding… also from the lack of oxygen to his brain because of it…" the doctor explained very simply, probably because Kazuma was a minor…

"Why did it happen now? why didn't it happen at the incident?" Kazuma too was trying not to believe it.

"These things happen at random, but it is possible that he had had a sort of a mental shock, a terrible realization maybe, somethingthat might be a shock to him?"

After the doctor left, we were speechless, how did it happen… why did we even act the way we did… it was so damn stupid… this case was so annoyingly frustrating that we were losing our cool so fast. And nothing was going our way; the only victim who was capable of saying something was now… dead. I wondered what else would go wrong after that… it was looking almost hopeless… we failed…shit...

_I'm sorry guys, this is a sort of a cliff-hanger and the mystery's getting more and more depressing, though I accidentally added some humor in the way…by the way, in the next chapter I'll make Meg to give a full explanation of the murders (some victims not actually dead yet): there's been three attacks and two of the victims are dead…Sorry about the swearing parts, I suck at swearing... hope you enjoyed it though, if you read it plz review so I'd know what you guys think of this…_


	3. chapter 3 the mystery & explanations

_Disclaimer: I do not own DSQ… I do not wish to own DSQ… I only wish to own Ryuu… (Gets bad vibe: - death glares from all the Ryu lovers out there: Oh oh… laughs nervously) just kidding…_

_this chapter is really long... but I hope you read it any way, also I accidentally rated it T, it's supposed to be K, Sorry everyone…I'll try to fix it…(note: I'm not pairing anyone yet…so Meg is just going mushy on her own)_

_This chapter has all the info on the case…but it's very complicated since everyone is contributing their ideas…_

_Thank you :_Mishibara for reveiwing...

Chapter 3 – the mystery & explanations

Meg's POV

We decided to meet in my room, to talk about this murder… also to share what we had found out up until now… as three separate teams we all had agreed to meet up to talk, after school… it was necessary… to discuss what each group has found out.

Kazuma has just called from the hospital with the news that Mizuki, the second victim had died. He explained it to me but it was unbelievable…

"Hi Meg" Ryuu was the first to arrive; I noticed that he was always early… a very decent habit… and I noticed that he was as handsome as ever… with his cute blue hair and deep eyes and…

_Stop it, stop thinking about him_, I told myself, pinching myself…

"Hi Ryuu, come in and sit down" I said turning away quickly, as usual I was blushing… _stupid… stupid_… I cannot believe how much of an effect Ryuu had on me… how my heart begins to pound like it's going to break out… or how the room suddenly feels incommodious… _you're doing that again_… my mind scolded me.

I was grateful when somebody knocked on the door…

"Hello" Kuniko Touya muttered nervously, walking into my room… with her was the other two members of Class A who had gone undercover with us; Yukihira Sakurako and Hayato Shiramine.

"Hi Meg" Hayato smiled sweetly at me.

Yuki pouted and walked in without a word.

"So is everybody here?" Hayato asked me, still smiling…

"Kyu is late…" I told him with a chuckle "…as always"

Hayato laughed well naturedly… Yuki stormed in, nearly stomping on his feet and took a seat next to Ryuu on the bed. Kuniko, who's been indecisive about a place to sit took it as a relief and sat down in the only chair next to the desk. I sat between Yuki and Hayato. The room was really crowded; Kyu would have to sit on the floor when he comes…

"Shall we start without him?" I asked them.

As if on cue, Kyu burst in, in his usual quirky way… excited and out of breath…

"I'm I late?" he asked totally oblivious to the 'typical' stares the others were giving him… except Ryuu of course, he's the only one…..

_Stop it Meg…_

"Shall we begin?" Ryuu said in a low tone, I noticed that he was sounding weary.

"Yes… let's start with synopsis of the mystery since we all got parts of it…" Kyu said nodding at me "then we can all contribute what we've found out"

That was so typical… just because I had a photographic memory… and obviously I was the only one who got the full report…from the looks on their faces…

"Alright" I cleared my throat and reviewed the facts from my amazingly accurate memory… "This case was brought to DDS two days ago… so there isn't much info except the incidents…The first incident was Akane Fijioki's suicide… she was found in her room covered in her blood… not quite dead but very close to it. She slipped into a coma after they took her to the hospital… she apparently had tried to suicide, her medical report suggest that she had swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills, that she borrowed from her best friend Rin Masumi, and also slit her wrists… Note: the doctors found it very strange that her wrists were cut vertically instead of horizontally in which there was more of a chance for her to die…"

"Someone might have been trying to make her suffer then" Yuki said the thing that was in all of our minds. She was right; this was no ordinary suicide…

"That rules out the sleeping pills…" Ryuu told her calmly "Even if someone cut her wrists there is no way they could force her to shallow it all…"

"Continuing what I was saying that day before the accident, she informed all of her friends that she was going home, her parents were expecting her too… another strange thing was that she sent her suicide note to all her friends using her own E-mail ID…"

"That doesn't make any sense" Hayato said in confused voice.

"Oh, there's more, she was found by her ex-boyfriend Mizuki Kano…"

"The second victim?" Kuniko asked meekly.

I nodded "the police originally suspected that Akane was killed by him because of the weird suicide and also the fact that they had a huge argument in the main hall, in front of the whole school… and Mizuki started acting strange after the suicide. He was even arrested, but then all the charges were dropped when the killer attacked him next…"

Everyone remained quiet; the mystery was becoming interesting now…

"The second victim, Mizuki Kano: he was found in the hallway near the computer labs, electrocuted, the killer aimed for the nerve centre on the side of his head…" I remembered the picture of him we got in our file when we were assigned to this mystery.

The picture showed the spot where he was electrocuted; it was swollen quite grotesquely…

"…fortunately it was a minor shock and he survived. But he couldn't remember anything about the attack… we assume that he was attacked from behind and he had no idea of it. Also…" I took a deep breath "…Karuma had just informed me that Mizuki had died half an hour ago…"

Kuniko gasped, the rest looked shocked except for usually expressionless Ryuu.

"… Due to internal bleeding caused by the shock, apparently his nerves were inflamed and they caused several of his blood vessels to burst…. Resulting in his death, the doctors suspected that he'd been bleeding for a few days but the symptoms didn't show…"

"So we've lost that lead?" Kyu asked very seriously.

I nodded helplessly again… "That's it for Mizuki, except that he did threaten to kill Ayano, in front of the whole school… next is Amika Ruminiko: her murder is the strangest of them all, because she had no connection to the other two victims. Also she was killed in a more direct way then the other two… she was found stabbed in the girl's bathroom on the third floor…"

I took another deep breath remembering the pictures from her crime scene, I retched then took a hold of myself "she was found in a pool of her own blood, she seemed to have died the moment she was stabbed, there was no signs of any struggle… her killing did not make any sense. Most people didn't even know that she even existed before her death, she was a total outcast. She was found by her only friend Sayuri Hinasaki, another wallflower… according to witnesses; Sayuri had run straight to that bathroom screaming for Amika… The only thing that related this murder to the others is that Amika was stabbed by Akane's knife… and it was after this murder that the police asked for assistance from DDS" I finished and looked around at everyone…

Everyone was lost to their own minds, thinking about this difficult case…

"So what do you think guys?" I asked everyone, I had no idea what to think.

"The killer is very unpredictable. He had a chance to blame it all on Mizuki but he saved him why?" Ryuu said quietly like he was talking to himself "that does not make any sense, could there be two killers… one killed Akane, the other tried to avenge her by killing Mizuki, like you said he was the main suspect…"

"But that doesn't explain why Amika was killed…" Hayato pointed out.

"Maybe she was a witness" Ryuu told him "she was probably killed because she saw something… that we should at least take in to consideration. It's the only thing that makes any sense in this murder"

"Yeah" I agreed, it made sense, only now it was more complicated.

"What did you guys find out?" Kyu asked the others.

"Me, and Ryuu are assigned to investigate Amika's ties to this case. But there isn't much it's like she never existed…her best friend Sayuri is definitely weird… she had a fit when I tried to cheer her up. Yeah… she said something about… I don't know but she said she knew that Amika was going to die…" Yuki said getting sarcastic "other then that there's nothing, none of their classmates knew anything about her or Amika, except that Sayuri screams every time she touches someone. Also both of them were labeled as freaks for acting strangely in class." she sighed heavily, very unlike her usual confident self.

Ryuu stared at her looking worried.

"Kyuu and I were assigned to find out more about Akane. There are a lot of people who wanted Akane dead; Akane was on the top of the popularity chart. We know the first suspect was Mizuki, since he's dead now, the new main suspect is Kunai Hiroki, she used to be the most popular girl in school but she lost to Akane and she swore that she'd get back at her. Then there's Kabuto Wada, he loved Akane, some people said that he had continuously asked Akane her out but she always turned him down and he got really angry when she got together with Mizuki. It is a known fact that he hated Mizuki… so he could be the second killer…" Kuniko said nervously staring at the floor "also there is Shiza Kinamoto, Lin Seide, Kaede Jiuine, all of them hated her… there's her best friend Rin Masumi… she gave her the sleeping pills so she's technically a suspect…"

Hayato interrupted her "Akane's best friend, Rin Masumi had been admitted in the school infirmary for a week… she blamed herself when Akane committed suicide… though she still is a suspect I don't think she did it… she idolized Akane and had a sort of a crush on Mizuki…"

"How did you know about it?" I asked him, impressed. He was assigned to investigate the crime scenes with me; I didn't know he was investigating on his own…

"There was a very talkative girl in Music class, Aoki Sakaguchi – she told me that Rin had once written a love song for Mizuki, it was so obvious that everyone except Mizuki figured it out."

"But she's becoming more suspicious… she could have tried to kill Akane…"

"She was always loyal to Akane, even though others may disapprove; also Akane only went out with Mizuki because Rin had asked her to. And she has an alibi" he told me, "She was in the library with a group of friends when the incident happened"

There was a silence…

"What about the others, do they all have solid alibis?" Ryuu asked in a whisper.

"Kunai was with a friend apparently, Yukito Kazawami: a senior, they were supposed to be studying together… Kabuto has no alibi that we know of yet… he's been absent since Sunday, Kyu is going to check his room tonight. And the girls, they were spotted in town the time of Akane's suicide, and most of their friends say they had been arranging that shopping trip for months"

"About the three girls, Shiza, Lin and Kaede… why would they want to hurt Akane?" Yuki asked Kuniko.

"They had always hated her, for being popular, I think… I don't know… someone said Akane used to be part of their group before she became popular. And you know the knife used to kill Amika… it was a birthday present from them when they were still friends"

"This is depressing…" Yuki thought out loud.

She was right, it was very depressing… every lead we got led to more questions, and not one of them had given the answer we needed. Obviously everyone was thinking the same thing. Everyone was quietly contemplating the case.

Kyu stood up from where he was sitting on the floor "this case… it's very interesting" he smiled at the concept everyone else was depressed about "this might be a challenge but I'm not giving up…"

I smiled at what he was going to say next…

"…if a detective gives up, the case will remain unsolved, and I'm not going to let that happen…"

Somehow Kyu's words were affecting all of us with his confidence and his determinatation, his sense of justice; it was like a light in the dark…

"… and we're the DDS, we can't give up so soon. If we can't solve it then no one can"

"Who said anything about giving up" Yuki said gruffly, but she smiled at him.

"We're not giving up so easily" Hayato said at Kyu. He was smiling too.

Kuniko nodded in approval.

Ryuu smiled mysteriously…

"Alright… let's do this" Kyu exclaimed…

_I know the ending sucks, but I got bored after all the explanations… there's still more info on the victims. And unexpected confessions and surprises… it's going to be more unpredictable… and I'm thinking of another murder… also if it's getting boring plz tell me… if you read it you should review coz I'm really want to know what to think, if I'm bad – torture me. If I'm good – tell me. My English is very limited and I'm trying my best here… _


	4. chapter 4 the strange warning

_Disclaimer: I do not own DSQ, (do we really have to say it every single time?)_

Chapter 4 – the strange warning

Meg's POV

Second day, and we weren't making much progress. Kyu's little pep-talk did us good but again we were gripped with the same hopelessness of this case.

"Found anything yet?" I asked Kuniko, when she met me at the girls bathroom.

"No" she shook her head softly.

I sighed…

"Dunno, I haven't met Kyu yet"

"Oh" I stared at my feet.

"But he promised he'd get something before today's meeting, he was a bit eager to investigate something, so I let him be" she smiled "Lets hope he gets something to report"

"Yeah" I agreed, following her inside the bathroom "this is so strange. One of the most popular students in this school just died and everyone's acting like nothing happened"

"I'm stumped" she gave a tiny smile.

I was grateful for her. She had been a real help especially since Yuki had been so distant lately. She was always competitive but lately it felt like she was cold towards me.

"Yeah well, I think Akane deserved it…" someone said.

My ears pricked (mentally of course) Kuniko pulled me into a stall quickly. We pressed against the door listening to the conversation.

"Shiza, don't say that" a softer voice said

"She does, she acts like nothing mattered, she acts like she ruled this place… she deserves what she got"

"But she's our friend" a new voice said.

"She's dead to me, she betrayed us, and she's got what she deserves okay" the voice snapped, cracking "she deserves to die"

There was the sound of hurried footsteps, the bathroom door slammed.

"There she goes again" a voice said softly.

_What was that all about?_

Yuki's POV

Watching Sayuri was boring me to bits…

I have to try to talk to her again, at lunch. Can't say I'm looking forward to it.

I was sitting next to the girl and she's like out of it. Fazed, spaced out, total space cadet, and really annoying…

"Yuki?" a familiar voice whispered, and I nearly jumped because of it.

"Huh?"

Sayuri faced me "Stay away from that boy" she turned her face to the back.

"What boy?" I turned too, following her gaze; there were only girls in the back and one particular boy…

"Stay away" she said slowly, it was like she was begging me.

"But why?" my voice burst out suddenly.

The bell rang the same moment, and I was left there with no answer…

_But why should I stay away from Ryuu?_


	5. chapter 5 Kyu's swim

_A: this chapter is confusing too, coz i don't want to spoil it by uncovering everything in one go... Yuki will be acting really strange in this chapter. don't mind her, you'll find out why on the next chapter. Gomen nasai... _

_Thanks to my two reveiwers: Amanda and nekoanimelover883..._

_Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own DSQ. I'm broke; it'd be useless anyway …_

**Chapter 5 - Kyu's swim**

**Ryuu's POV**

I noticed that Yuki was kind of distracted at the meeting.

Maybe she was still upset about Sayuri… she just stared at the floor, I don't think that she's noticed anything since coming here. _What's bothering her so much?_

"Yuki, are you alright?" I asked her quietly.

Meg stopped talking suddenly, "that's right, are you okay Yuki?" she too asked the same question "you seem spaced out"

"I'm fine" she replied quite harshly, she looked at Meg; eyes flashing fiercely "don't worry about me"

Meg gulped, and then went back to discussing the case. We have all decided that the case was partly finished. No one has any motive to kill the remaining; the rest were the suspects, there was only the matter of finding the killer.

But for some reason I couldn't concentrate, my mind wandered to Yuki. Something was definitely wrong. I realized that she hasn't met my gaze nor has she talked to me since this morning…

_'Yuki'_, I thought silently '_why are you avoiding me?'_

**Kyu's POV**

"Please" the girl bowed her head. "Just do this for me, just once"

"Okay, but this isn't like you" I stared surprised, at the dark haired competitive girl in front of me, well…usually competitive.

"In case you haven't noticed this case, this case is weird, plus there's the tension of competing together…" She replied lamely.

"That's not it, isn't it?" I told her softly

Yuki sighed "it's strange…" she stared at the floor "Sayuri told me to stay away from Ryuu yesterday"

I smiled "hey, that's not strange. Every girl automatically falls for Ryuu. She's probably jealous –"

"No –" she interrupted softly "It was like she wanted to protect me from him, she was practically begging me and her eyes looked so – I don't know – she was terrified for some reason"

"That's ridiculous, Ryuu would never hurt anyone" I pointed out to her. It was like an insult really, I couldn't even stand that thought. Ryuu would never even think of hurting Yuki. He's my best friend and I owe him my life. And Yuki knows that, so why?

"I know okay, I do trust him but I can't help thinking what if? That's why I want you to talk to her" Yuki stared at the ground suddenly "she freaks out in front of me and she's afraid of Ryuu, so will you do it?"

"Anything to help I guess" I said reluctantly, somehow I felt as if I was going to regret this later…

**Random Narrator: **Two hours later… Phone conversation between Kyu and Yuki

K- Hello

Y- Kyu this is Yuki. You all set?

K- What?

Y- (Sighing noise) go talk to Sayuri, she's right there…

K- Where? (Looks around)

Y- There! On the pier…

K- There's a pier?

Y- Yes moron. By the way the pier is on the lake. And if you don't know where the lake

is, I'll call a doctor for you.

K- Yuki, are you okay?

Y- I'm fine, just go talk to her okay (nearly yells)

K- Where are you?

Y- Its okay I can see you, I'll be watching out for you so don't worry so much about your

Hydrophobia

K- How did you know about my phobia?

Y- You can't swim, it's obvious

K- …'Kay

Y- Good luck (hangs up quickly)

I spotted Sayuri, sitting alone on the farthest reach of the pier. I was going to talk to her as promised. The lake looked dark and forbidding but I willed myself to walk ahead… A detective should not be afraid… a detective should face his fears in the face of danger… hate to say it, I was shivering… kind of

"Hi" I greeted the girl cheerfully.

She looked up, her eyes fearful. Her body stiffened. She ignored me…

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, I just want to talk. I'm a friend of Yuki, see… she's really worried about you so she asked me to see if you were alright" I told her softly.

She hugged her knees, still ignoring me.

I sat down next to her "Sorry, my name's Kyu, nice to meet you" I held out a hand at her.

"Sayuri" she mumbled slightly incoherently.

"Now will you tell me what's bothering you?"

She shook her head delicately "you wouldn't understand, in fact no one would"

"Please tell me? I will try to understand at least"

"Would you believe if I told you?" she said quietly, her voice shaking.

"Tell me?" I asked her curiously.

She swallowed "I know things before they happen" she tried hard to conceal the hurt in her voice but it overwhelmed her. Tears trickled down her blue eyes.

I tried not to think of her as a freak "Isn't that called intuition?"

She stood up abruptly "you're making fun of me" she whispered wiping her eyes.

"No wait, I wasn't…" I stood up, blocking her path "Calm down"

"Please leave me alone" she said in a low voice, she stared at the water refusing to look at me.

"Sayuri, please tell me. We want to help you" it was no use; no matter what I did she wasn't going to calm down. She only seemed to freak out more.

"Why do you need to know so badly?" she practically yelled surprising me.

"Because it involves Ryuu…" I grabbed her hand, wrong more. If anything she seemed to get more hysterical.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed, pushing me.

I stumbled backwards, then for some reason, there was _nothing_to step on. I could see Sayuri running towards the school in slow motion. I… I was falling it seemed. I tried to stop it, tried to grab at something, anything but there was nothing but air. Finally my body hit the water with a huge splash. My mind gripped the terrifying concept too soon… that I was going to die…

I panicked, flailing my arms wildly. My legs kicked furiously but it was no use I couldn't save myself. My body just would not listen; I cursed myself for not listening to Ryuu and Meg about swimming lessons…

"Help" I cried out when I surfaced, 'Yuki!' my mind yelled 'you said you were looking out for me. Come and save me damnit' then took a full gulp of water. Bubbles streamed out of my mouth as the air was expelled from me. Then submerged again.

I spluttered the next time I resurfaced, I knew after this time I would not be able to come back up again. I was going down; my arms were tired of resisting. The coldness of the water was sweeping into my bones, making them even heavier then before. I stared at the last bubbles that appeared out of my mouth. I could see the light from the sun… that light was fading. I realized that I didn't care anymore, I wanted it to end there; I was simply too tired to fight…

'Help me' my mind pleaded one last time before the darkness completely consumed me.

_A: yes I suck at dramatic/suicidal scenes; I blame it on me okay. Review? (yes if you read it you need to review) Yes I accept flames, coz I'm new at this. I need to improve… hope you liked it…_


	6. chapter 6 many happenings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective School Q, I do own a teddy bear named Q but since he has nothing to do with this... you can't sue me sticks out tongue at Japanese lawyers (note the author has gone crazy since she's been fired, lost her trusty editor, and been playing Final Fantasy X for six hours straight (without sleep) while listening to Naruto opening/ending songs especially 'No regrets life')_

This is the edited version: I've separated the sub chapters, now they're separate chapters

_A: Sad news guys I won't be able to update at soon as I can (due to the above reasons), since I don't have the net at home but I'll try my best for my few reviewers... _

_Thank you loyal to all reviewers: _

_hugs and kisses, hands out cookies too_

**Chapter 6 - Overheard conversation & hopelessness…**

**Yuki's POV**

I hung up pretty fast, whereas I had just spotted Hayato and Meg walking by ...together..._ humph… _I don't know why but just then I suddenly had this unspeakably fierce desire to club her over her head.

"Man what the hell is wrong with me?" I thought out loud, sighing. _It's not like I actually like Hayato? Do I?_ I asked myself that question… _no_… even inside my head it sounded stupid…nevertheless I followed them

"You know Yuki's acting strange lately" I heard Hayato say in a worried voice.

My heart flipped…literally of course. Then he leaned closer to Meg, _man was I going to kill that pink haired… argh… I don't have a good enough insult _

"Are you worried about her?" Meg replied not at all affected by the closeness of his boyish physique… which by the way is somewhat alluring, funny I never noticed th… _oh crap stop thinking about him like that,_ my mind screamed at me.

"Do you feel like she was purposely avoiding Ryuu?" Hayato asked exasperatedly like he was straining himself somehow.

There was a silence; my heart almost stopped beating in the process… again almost… like as in figure of speech…

"Do you think she likes him?" Hayato blabbed it all out in one breath.

I blushed completely, gasping… _What the…?_

"I thought so…" Meg said suddenly grinning broadly.

"S-she likes him?" Hayato freaked out suddenly

_MORONS_… I fumed, wanting to whack the both of them for think that. _Me … like Ryuu? Like as if… every other girl might fall over him but I am better then that…_

"You silly rabbit" (A: now isn't that the cheesiest line you've ever heard?) Meg patted him on his head, smiling like Christmas had come early…

Hayato laughed nervously, _I wonder why_, and he let himself be dragged off by that pink haired Kodak eyes freak – _there I finally figured out what to call pink haire…oh forget it…_

For some time I just stood there thinking about their conversation. Then I suddenly remembered something that I forgotten but was not supposed to forget… _oh shit_, I thought rushing towards the pier…

"Kyu" my lungs heaved out those words breathlessly (A: another incredibly cheesy line: cheers everyone I'm going insane) I could see the pier; but the problem was that no one was on it… I stopped at a distance, scanning the surrounding area for someone. Then I saw it, in the water, a single white hand reached out, just for a second then it was gone…

_Kyu_, my mind cried painfully as I broke into a run again. _No…. no… no… this is not supposed to happen, I had promised him that I'd watch out for him_… even from the distance I was certain that it was him. My failure caused even more pain for me. My pride was fighting against the overwhelming fear I was harboring for Kyu, and it collided abruptly making me light headed and choking in tears at the same time.

As soon as I got to the pier I scrambled, kicking off my shoes, towards the edge but at the last moment my foot slipped and I found my self painfully face-down on the seaweed smelling planks…

_Kyu_, my mind would just not register the fact that I just landed hard on my head, I began to get up on my feet… unfortunately…

"Arghhhhh" I cried as I fell back on to the foul smelling wood. No… I've twisted my ankle; I couldn't stand up let alone move…

_No… damnit, no…_ my mind cried out for Kyu. My eyes blurred as a cascade of tears flew down my cheeks on to the rotting wood. I punched hard on the wood, a fresh burst of pain erupted from my hand, but it was nothing compared to what I was feeling right now. All the hurt, pain, and failure to save him…

"Help" I cried, my voice cracked, but I couldn't stop, "Somebody please help me" I yelled until my voice grew hoarse…

Finally defeated I lay my head on the pier, bursting into loud uncontrollable sobs_… I have failed you uncle… I'm sorry… I let him die… I let Kyu die…_

_A: TWO WORDS: bad day… sorry about any crappy writing… I'm really cranky… what with losing my editor and lack of sleep…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective School Q… _

**Chapter 7- The rescue & a new friend… (edited)**

**Yukito's POV (see the difference?) **

"Help" a voice echoed…

_What the? _I put on my binoculars, _that voice… where is it coming from?_

"Help, please somebody"_ there it was again_. I pointed my binoculars at the lake… there was a girl lying there and she looked hurt…

My heart skipped, _oh god…_ I thought jumping down from the tree, running towards her.

"It's okay, I'm here now" I said softly when I reached her. Her ankle was twisted I think, very painful but she'll live… I reached out for her, surprisingly she pushed it away.

"Kyu" she gasped turning to face me "…He's down there" she jerked her finger at the water "Help him"

I don't know when I dived into the water, it was a blur, I didn't even remember search for the boy… then quite suddenly he was in my arms as I pulled him up on to the pier.

The girl was sitting up, waiting for us…

"Kyu?" her face paled when she saw the boy's limp body, then she started crying quietly…

I checked him, not breathing and no pulse, he was as good as dead…

"How long was he down there?" I asked her, she didn't answer "hey" I shook her

"I think about five minutes or so" helpless tears flowed down her face as she tried hard to pull a brave face.

"Listen…" I told the girl in a calm tone "we may still save him but I need your help okay"

The girl nodded numbly, "What do I have to do?"

**Kyu's POV**

Darkness… all around me

_Am I dead?_ I thought, neurotically

No answer…

_No,_ I thought concluding for myself. If someone was dead then they can't feel…I could feel something pressing at my ribs, I could taste a slightly metallic taste in my mouth... I smelt seaweed… lots of it… I even felt something warm touch my lips; the touch warmed me, my whole body… I felt it all…I was feeling drowsy and faint but I now I felt warm, safe, alive… there was this warm feel again, and something blew air to my lungs…and then it erupted, my breath was caught in my throat, I coughed suddenly, my whole body thrust forwards, I coughed and spluttered out the water… warmth burst out again, I could hear another thing, my heart beating frantically… _all this activity is tiring_ I thought as I fell back exhausted.

"Kyu" a voice cried, relieved.

My eyes opened but it was all blurs then, but I recognized her voice… it was Yuki. There was two blurs… _who is that?_

"Are you alright?" the other blur that was not Yuki asked me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them again… the blurs started to resemble human beings… one was a bruised up Yuki and an older boy…

I sat up slowly "Yuki wha-" I tried to talk, but my voice was hoarse beyond recognition.

"I'm so glad" she said in an equally hoarse voice, she reached out and touched me like she wanted to make sure.

"You have a bruise" I pointed out…

A tear rolled out of her already red eyes... "Its fine" she wiped that tear "you're safe, that's all that matters" she replied in her usual confident manner.

"But-" I tried to protest but she poked me on the ribs "Ow… that hurt" I cried clutching my stomach.

"That's right; you're hurt worse then me so–"

"But you are bleeding…" I interrupted softy, touching the cut just below her right eye.

Yuki flinched like she'd been stung, and then… she blushed furiously, ducking her head.

There was a silence, a long one…

"Did you save me?" I asked her quietly, "Thank you"

"Don't thank me, thank him, I only helped…" she made me notice the other guy who was sitting there.

"Hi" he greeted me with a grin.

I blinked, "hello" I stared at him with mild fascination.

"Er…what's wrong?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Your eyes…" I started, still staring in awe… one was a bright blue and the other was forest green… "Cool…" (A: I have clearly been playing FFX for too long)

The boy laughed in good humor, "it's not what you think, it's my contacts, one of them might have fallen off while I was searching for you" he scratched his head sheepishly "I'm long sighted"

"Thank you" I told him "I could have died… you know"

"Thank her" he smiled impishly at us both… I had a feeling he was hiding something, Yuki blushed again…

"Let's go back then" the boy standing up, he turned to Yuki and held out his hand "Come on I'll carry you"

"Yuk–" I stared quizzically at her.

"It's fine, I twisted my ankle that's all" Yuki got to her feet with the help of the boy. Then he carried her piggyback style…

I walked beside them…

"So you guys close?" the boy said trying to make conversation.

"No" Yuki said through gritted teeth.

"We're classmates– er friends …" I stammered, _why is my heart beating so fast?_

Yuki blushed again… and for some reason I felt something warm and tingly fluttered in my stomach…

"Well, you're lucky to have a friend like her…" he said in a slightly teasing voice.

Yuki whacked him on the head like her usual normal self, I couldn't help laughing.

"Ow- hey that hurt"

"It should have" Yuki was pulling at his ears now.

There it was again, the warm feeling … it seemed to overwhelm me whenever I look at her, _but why was that?_ I never liked her much before but I've never seen this fragile side of her… I touched my lips lightly, remembering the soft warm touch before… _did she…?_

"So who are you anyway?" Yuki said after a few minutes, after they stopped bickering… "I've just realized I don't even know your name"

The boy stared up to her "Oh sorry, I'm Yukito Kazawami"

_A: Like? This sub chapter was hard, I'd to write it three or four times then finally settled on this one… I'm sorry if this one is disappointing; as you know I'm depressed and very bored… Yuki is my fav. character next to Ryuu so she's getting special treatment, hope you guys liked her, being emotional and all…which do you think is better Yuki/Hayato or Yuki/Kyu… and I need to know if you guys liked Yukito? Coz he's going to be in the later chapters of the story…_


	8. chapter 8 the missing link

_Disclaimer: I don't own DDS or DSQ…_

**Chapter 8- The missing link… (edited)**

**Kazuma's POV**

Phone call between Kyu and Kazuma on the second day (before Kyu's swim)

Kyu – Hello, Kazuma, this is Kyu here. I want you to search something for me…

Kaz – What Kyu?

Kyu – It's about the second suspect, Kabuto Wada, he's missing, can you check out where he is?

Kaz – when did he disappear?

Kyu – he's been missing the whole week… no one's seen him since Mizuki's accident… he was with someone, I don't know who… but someone said something about him going to his parent's home or someting…

Kaz – on a weekday?

Kyu – that's what I heard…

There was a silence…

Kaz – okay, I'll try compiling some data on that…

Kyu – thanks…

It's been a day already but I still haven't gotten any info on it… just seemed like Kabuto just vanished… but how could that happen?

**Hayato's POV**

The meeting was rescheduled to Yuki's room, I wondered why but I understood when I saw her… it'd made my heart stop…

She was hurt; badly… her face was bruised and cut… and her right leg was injured… but she didn't acknowledge it or anything… didn't even wince. I admired her for it… I think. Her courage made me want to take away all her pain… god she was so brave, her pale face looked strained but she was acting tough. She was even more lively and outspoken then the last time…

"What happened?" Meg asked as soon as she saw Yuki.

"Well…" Yuki sarcastically explained what she'd asked Kyu to do and what happened in the process…

"You drowned?" Ryuu turned pale

"Yeah" Kyu seemed to be proud of it, "and you know what? Yukito Kazawami saved me… we're meeting him tomorrow for lunch"

"You mean Kunai's friend– the one who was with her when the incident happened?"

Yuki nodded.

"Good plan" I told him though I was a bit uncomfortable with him being with Yuki.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, Kazuma hacked into the school files and found Akane's records…" Kuniko said quietly "Get this… she failed at least three times on the entrance exam… and her marks wasn't anything special but she improved gradually, then after 10th grade she scored nothing but straight As. It's like she turned into a complete different person… I think maybe that it has something to do with the case…"

"Interesting" Kyu said nodding his head solemnly then he said "Bad news guys, Kabuto Wada is missing… do you think he fled after attacking Mizuki?"

"No…" Ryuu said in that calm relaxed manner that I envied. "He seems suspicious enough but I think that he's another distraction, I'm pretty sure it's one of the girls… I haven't figured out who it is but it's definitely one of them…" Ryuu told us all "well… let's get going it's getting late… "

"Its funny calling us the DDS when we're been here for three days and we've still haven't solved the mystery yet…" I started in a sarcastic tone, "so far all we've done is just talking about it, you two nearly getting killed for nothing. the mystery isn't proceeding in any way…"

"That's not true… it's not stopped, something will happen soon enough, the killer always leaves something behind… and if we keep searching we'll find it eventually. As I said before a detective can't give up, we're the only ones who are capable of doing this… what will happen if we gave up?"

I stared at him blankly, realizing what he just said; he didn't understand what I was saying at all. Kyu looked back at me, the serious Kyu – the Kyu dedicated to bringing justice and light to everything and everyone… sure it sounded corny but Kyu is like that. It's just what he does…

"If you want to quit then forget about being a detective… fine, but the rest of us aren't as cowardly as you" Kyu said in an uncharacteristically harsh voice. I understood him completely; but I couldn't help being angry at his single-mindedness.

"Understood" I said in a quiet calm voice; aware that everyone was watching us with shocked expressions "But I would appreciate it if you stop putting yours and other people's lives on the line just for that…" then I walked out without even giving a backwards glance…

**Killers POV** (yeah it had come to that finally…)

_'Interesting… the famous DDS at our humble school just to find the killer of that worthless brat of a girl…'_ she typed a few words in her keyboard browsing the school files of the new students…

_'They're even fighting amongst themselves' _she chuckled as she remembered the conversation she overheard a few minute ago, she'd been lucky she came to this part of the dormitory at this hour to find a suspicious bunch enter Yukihira's room… she was thankful of what she'd found out. It gave her the upper hand…

_'This is going to be interesting'_ she thought as she smiled at the face of a certain blue haired boy…

_A: Like it? I'm so depressed that I'm staying awake writing this… and I think it's getting in to my writings… don't worry about Hayato, he's angry because Yuki got hurt… enough of that… PLEASE REVIEW…_

**Anyways I'm writing a new fan-fic called – 'For the love of Ms Katagiri' it's a complete humor fic which tells a series of funny/crazy events that happen after Ms Katagiri marries and leaves for a two month long honey moon… and Dan leaves to get some alone time… and our two teams are stuck with Hongou and Nanami… and PLUTO will appear. The horror… but you'll just have to read and find out won't ya? **

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys R & R… okay that's it. Time to sleep… (Yawn)**


	9. Chapter 9 secret lovers

_Disclaimer: I do not own DSQ, nothing more to say…_

_A: sorry for the very late update… I'm seriously lacking good inspiration these days. This chappie might be a bit …er…grownup but I don't think the rating should go up just for one chapter… Read and tell me if I should change, my judgment isn't really good these days…anyway tell me if you actually read this… (which considering my very bad luck: nobody will bother to read…Sniff) …. ….. …. ….._

Thank you Amanda for reviewing…Oh – For the love of Katagiri is a Humor fic so everyone is a bit crazy… don't worry even if you don't get it…. It's supposed to be like that.

**Chapter 9 – Secret lovers**

**Meg's POV**

I couldn't help wondering why I actually agreed to come on this stupid… forget it, I'm here aren't I?

"Shhh" Hayato whispered ducking behind the fake trees of the café.

This is where Kyu and Yuki are coming to meet Yukito, which in my opinion is a good idea but Mr. I am not in love with Yuki is, to put it bluntly, Jealous… thus the whole spying mission…

"Shhh… here they come" Hayato hissed urgently, really into the spying stuff.

"Excuse me…" I told him defensively, "it won't matter if you speak normally, they probably won't hear us over that ruckus" I jerked my thumb at the group of teens laughing at the next table.

"They are a bit loud…" Hayato said thoughtfully then he gave me a challenging look "…lets get closer"

My eyes went wide with shock "you're insane"

"I am not" he said simply before sliding behind the next coconut tree and ducking behind the counter next to the one the Kyu and Yuki took.

Without question I slipped into the booth next to Hayato…

"How's your ankle?" Yukito asked Yuki, smiling.

"Good, I not supposed to walk much but it's a little lighter" She said smiling at him a little too friendly by the look on Hayato's face…

"I hope Kyu's taking good care of you"

"Oh you should have see her limping to class today, I almost wanted to carry her to class"

Something twisted in my stomach…painfully….

"Here are you are…" a waitress handed them all the menus "… what would you guys like to order?" she flashed a smile at handsome Yukito…

"What do you want Yuki?" Kyu asked being annoying again.

I heard Hayato gritting his teeth…

"I don't know… maybe some orange juice and the salad I suppose…"

"I'll have…ahhh"

That moment, the top of Kyu's menu burst into flames…

"You idiot" I turned at Hayato angrily. There was no mistake that Hayato had done it, Hayato stared back with mock innocence.

"What?"

There was a yell from the next table as all three of them stood up, trying to get away from the flames that were now catching on the tablecloth. Even the waitresses were stumped. Finally Yukito managed to put out the fire with his jacket.

"I'm so sorry" the waitress saying to Yukito "that never happened before…"

After a few minutes they were moved to another table. I sighed glad they had not lost sight of the objective that was to find out about Kunai…

"That was weird" Yuki was twirling the straw in her juice "It's like someone did it purposely"

"I think they have defective menus here" Yukito joked "I mean nobody would purposely try to harm us… right?" he looked around at both of them expecting them to laugh probably.

"I don't know… ever since Amika's murder everyone's being too careful… there's no telling who'll be next you know" Kyu started innocently.

Yukito looked slightly uncomfortable "you guys know about it huh?"

Both of them nodded solemnly…

"I don't know much about it" Yukito smiled sheepishly "to be honest; I don't get any of it"

"Yeah, nobody really knows what happened yet" Yuki said with a sudden eagerness "the police are even baffled, not enough evidence and too many suspects I think"

Yukito stared disbelievingly at yuki, then he turned towards Kyu…

Kyu already seemed to have an excuse ready "She's like that…" he said sounding a bit bored "She's a regular grapevine, always eager to know everything before everyone else" Kyu coughed and muttered _"women"_

"Wait…. You know a suspect don't you? –" Yuki burst out suddenly pointing at Yukito like she'd never seen him in her life " – the second suspect Kunai Hiroki, you're her alibi!"

"As I was saying she tends to get carried away sometimes" Kyu explained looking embarrassed.

I stifled a laugh, they were acting it out better then I hoped…

"What's the relationship between you and Kunai Hiroki?" Yuki asked shamelessly.

Yukito blushed "Nothing… I just tutor her that's all"

"Admit it you so totally like her" Yuki said with a big grin "Awww… you're blushing" Yuki was sounding completely unlike her but she managed it with total ease…

If it was even possible, Yukito blushed even darker…

"I'm not, I. don't. like. Her."

Kyu and Yuki exchanged glances and burst into laughter. Even I laughed, it wouldn't take a detective to figure out that Yukito liked her, it was so obvious…

"I told you I don't like her" he sounded desperate now.

"Okay okay, we believe you" Yuki held up her hands in truce "Just… what is she like?"

"Why?" Yukito's eyebrows shot up inquisitively.

Yuki was wearing a sly grin "Nothing, I figured if you like her… no way could she be a bad guy right. I mean you're so nice"

"You are unbelievable" Kyu muttered at Yuki, almost incoherently.

"Well… she's nice and very down to earth. And more sensible then most girls…" Yukito smiled "I think she's great, that it?"

"Yes sir" Both of them grinned at Yukito. It was amazing how close those guys have gotten in just two days. Like they were meant to be friends I think…

Miraculously Hayato had been quiet for a longest time, and since Kyu had not played at Yuki I think we'd be okay for the whole time we were here. But I was wrong… as soon as the deserts came; Kyu had pushed the hair out of Yuki's face un-intendedly. Then next moment was blurry as Hayato managed to dash in front of their table and –

"Hayato, what are you doing?" Yuki exclaimed standing up, not realizing everyone in the restaurant had grown silent watching them and _poor_ Kyu… "How dare you do this to Kyu!" her eyes blazed, furious for what Hayato had done…

Kyu was dripping with the triple chocolate sundae that Hayato had poured over his head.

"He was the one –" Hayato started but got interrupted when Kyu aimed a punch at his face…

"Stop it" my voice yelled at them, but they were on the ground, punching and kicking…

"Arggh" Yuki poured the jug of ice cold water over the two idiot, while Yukito looked on incredulously.

"What is with you? You're still mad over last night right?" she said in a strangely fierce voice "I don't care about your differences, don't care if you kill yourself, just do it as far away from me" then she stormed away angrily.

I don't know if anybody else saw it but I swear she had tears in her eyes…

**Yukito's POV**

I couldn't help staring at the girl lying next to me…

I'd never loved anyone quite like this in my life. She made me feel unreal… pure bliss, that was it… and also the most treasured feeling… Love…

I could never have enough of her, she was spontaneous… she was so kind so giving. Even staying close to her felt like drowning…drowning in this never ending pool of happiness….

"I love you Kunai Hiroki" I whispered fondling her hair, my hands touching her hair then trailing down to stroke her slightly pink cheek.

Kunai's eyes glinted mischievously as she leaned over and kissed me lovingly on my lips….

I kissed her back passionately. _I love you_ _I love you I love you_ _I love you I love you I love you…_I thought madly overwhelmed by the feeling of euphoria. As we pulled away she smiled at me in that shy way that I always found cute and –

"I love you too Yukito" she replied as she leaned forwards for another kiss. And in that moment I wondered if I was in heaven…

BEEP BEEP BEEP…

"Wha – " Kunai jumped away suddenly at the sound of the alarm "What was that?"

"It's the E-mail alerter, I don't know why it's turned up so loud" I started explaining though I was disappointed.

"Do you want to ignore it for another couple of hours" Kunai tilted her head inquisitively.

"Yeah" I breathed, as I slowly wrapped my arms around her, pulling her towards me as I yearned to taste her again.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ouch…" Kunai jerked so fast that forehead collided with mine…

"Ouch" I agreed rubbing my head sullenly with one hand.

"Sorry" She stared, her doe like eyes wide with sympathy

"It's okay; just go open the mail. I have a feeling it's not going to leave us in peace until it's opened"

"Okay" She replied flaring up her nose in mock annoyance, she got up from the bed and walked to my computer "What's the password?"

"It's you"

"What?"

"It's your name dummy" I laughed, as she pretended to be dumb… Kunai winked at me and opened the mail…

**Kyu's POV**

"What are_ you_ doing here?" I demanded quite harshly at Hayato…

Meg stepped up "He is here to apologize, then after that both of you will go and apologize to Yuki"

"Tell him to go away" I turned to slam my door shut when Meg put her foot in to stop it.

"No – both of you are going to apologize"

I glared at her, which I never thought I would have to do, but she was glaring at me with equal determination

"Hey, we're detectives right?" She grinned "We won't be stopped by a stupid thing like a black eye"

"Speak for yourself, my stomach feels like its dead" Hayato said smiling a little.

"Fine I'll apologize"

"I'm sorry, for pouring that on your head, it was just a reflex action and I'm stupid" Hayato said sounding like his normal joking self…

"I'm sorry to – " I started but a scream burst out from one of the rooms…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_A/N: Like? I wanted to make it so for once two boys will be fighting for someone other then Meg… hope you liked it… the mystery is going to be wrapped up real soon… and the next chapter is going to be sad…Review plz…_


	10. Chapter 10 the wrong victim?

_Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Detective school Q…_

_A: not much to say on this one except it's going to get more and more confusing…. And weird, don't forget weird… since I've been gone so long I'd updated the next two chappies of this and the next two chappies of For the love of Katagiri…. R&R_

_thanks for reviewing: _xmiahimex... it's all names still but the intresting part is coming in the next chapter...

**Chapter 10 – the new victim & Kuniko's weird confession**

**Kyu's POV – 5:27**

"What was that?" Meg exclaimed, now deadly pale after hearing that terrifying scream.

"It sounds like it's coming from that way" Hayato said sprinting ahead towards the far end of the boy's dormitory. Meg and I followed after him without question; all the while I was feeling an unusual amount of dread. Something was terribly wrong; all my instincts were telling me just that…

At the end of the corridor two boys and one girl were in front of a door.

"We heard someone screaming from this room" the girl told us, she was just as pale as Meg.

"The door is locked" Hayato said after turning the door knob.

"Someone go get the dorm leader" I yelled at the boys. And one of them ran off to do just that.

"Who's room is that?" I asked the remaining boy, who shook his head "I don't know but it's a seniors room. The rooms on the far end are theirs"

"Hold on, I think I got it" there was a click and Hayato smiled "The door's open"

"You can pick locks?" I managed to ask giddily. My head was feeling light right then…

"…comes with being a magician" He said opening the door for me.

I took a deep breath before entering the room, it felt crushingly unbearable, I could hardly wait for the horrific scene I was about to witness. I was being sarcastic…

_"I'm sorry… sorry… it's horrible… I'm sorry… but I didn't do it… I couldn't do it… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I don't know… I …I'm sorry…."_

A muffled voice was saying mechanically…

In the corner was a girl, clad in a man's dressing gown, sobbing with her head on her knees. She was trembling uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" Meg moved closer to the girl, speaking in a comforting voice "its okay… what happened?" she put a hand on her shoulder…

The girl lifted her head slowly, her pale lips moved barely in a whisper…

"_I didn't kill him"_

At the same time a girl screamed making us turn towards the bed. A foot was poking out from behind the bed, and the girl who had been waiting outside was standing over it.

"Rika?" the boy walked towards her. So did we… and all three of us froze…

I gasped, unable to believe the scene before me. Seeing a dead body always made you hurt inside… mostly because of the helplessness that comes with it but this time I was … lets just say hitting a school bus would be pretty pleasant compared to what I was feeling right now…

Next to me, Hayato was making gagging sounds, not able to say anything at all.

"What's wrong?" Meg's voice came penetrating the silence we had on ourselves.

I answered her finally, voice rocking with pain…

"It's _Yukito_…"

**Ryuu's POV – 5:20**

Kyu was late.

I'd waited for an hour but he still hasn't come. I'd called him twice but he'd not answered or called back. Maybe something was wrong…

Then again Kyu wasn't actually what you call punctual…

As I walked I began to notice just how different the grounds looked without all the bustling students hurrying to the classes and other school buildings… Saturday was a whole lot different then the rest of the week. With almost everyone away it almost looked like a ghost town…

That's when I spotted Kuniko under the huge oak tree in the school grounds.

"Hey" I greeted her as I moved closer "What's up?"

Kuniko turned around; she looked as if she's been crying.

"Is something wrong?" I was becoming worried, another murder maybe? Or something might have happened to Kyu or the others.

"Ryuu…" her voice was barely a whisper; it made me come closer to hear what she was saying.

She took my hand; I was so shocked that I froze feeling horribly uncomfortable…

"I…I …love you" she stammered, her grip tightened…

"W- what?" I started stammering too. "wh-what did you say?" I could not believe it. I never even imagined it…Kuniko?

"I l-loved yo-u since the day I…I met you" her voice was shaking, tears cascaded down her face.

"But …Kuniko?" my mind was blank. For someone who can handle anything; I wasn't handling this too well…

"Don't y-you be-believe me?" she asked in an almost pleading voice.

My heart went to her. But I was too surprised to say anything right then.

"You don't believe me!" she exclaimed, sobbing harder then ever. Before I could even react she fled, leaving me there, dumbfounded by what just happened…

**YUKI'S POV 5:21**

**Email To: megumiminami kaurohighschool, darkhayato Kyu007 kuniko** **touya **

**proposition… **

If you're as great as you think…solve this riddle…

The 3rd victim's space

In that blooded place

It is what u search…?

Across that lies

More new victims…

_What the hell?_

_Yeash it does suck…I'm running low on inspiration rite now. But rest assured I WILL finish this fic…anyways R&R plz_

Also (Pardon for the sucky riddle, I'm not in anyway a poet)


	11. Chapter 11 Ryuu possessed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective school Q…I mean it_

_A: This is my favorite chapter so far… strange things are going to happen in this chappie…also the killer's email was a little blurred in the last chappie, so I fixed it this time… R&R plz_

_p.s. my sister has threatened to kill me because I killed Yukito…I hope nobody else tries it… _

_Thanks for reviewing: AsterisMiko: thanks a lot,in chapter 10, kuniko confesses her love…but it was a bit vague wasn't it? Why Kuniko confessed will be revealed in the next chapter…_

_tomoyo7- not doing a Ryuu/Yuki thingee or a meg/Ryuu thing yet… I'll have to think about it….the mystery is too much anyways… there might be little parts of fluff in the next chappies…and thanks a lot for reviewing…_

**Chapter 11 – Ryuu possessed… **

**Hayato's POV – 5-34**

"Tell me" Kyu demanded of the robed girl "D-did you kill him?" he moved towards her and stooped beside her "Who did this?"

Tears flowed freely out of her already bloodshot eyes, "I don't know" she cried "please I don't know anything" she rocked back and forth, still shaking…

Kyu swallowed hard "Please tell me" it wasn't hard to figure out that he was too fighting back the tears that were trying to force their way out his eyes "TELL ME" His voice grew harder and yet he was still trying to breathe…

"Kyu, I don't think she-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Tell me now or I'll drag you to the police myself" Kyu growled grabbing her hand. Reacting to this the girl started to cry hysterically…

"I-I'm telling you I don't k-know" she looked from Meg to me, her eyes begged us to save her "Wh-why won't you be-lieve me"

Despite her distressing cries, Kyu's expression was still hard…

"H-he was l-like thi-this, I don't k-know…"

"YOU LIAR" He yelled snapping completely "YOU KILLED HIM MURDE-"

"KYU" Both Meg and I yelled grabbing him, trying to stop him from physically attacking the girl, as usual Kyu was the one who was most emotionally attached to the case, though in this case I could understand why he was so angry… it was hard even imagining it… Yukito, smiling and joking this morning, it was hard to imaging his dead body on the floor, right next to us… it was hard to imagine him as dead when he was clearly so full of life a few hours ago…

"Kyu, get out of here" Meg screamed putting a protective arm around the girl "Hayato, take him away"

"Come on Kyu" I spoke to him softly "let's get out of here"

In the hallway we waited, until the police arrived… Kyu stared blankly into space… he wouldn't look at the body being taken away… he's in shock I realized. Kyu was the type who felt responsible for other people's emotions… was stupid enough to believe he could stop fate or something… not that he doesn't tries…

I sighed, then I started dragging him towards the nurse's office… cursing fate and Kyu for being stupid…

**Yuki's POV – 5.36**

"Ryuu" I yelled spotting him under the huge oak "Thank god I found you" I panted, stopping a few feet away from him.

He turned around to face me "What is it?"

"This" I handed him the printout…

_ **Email To: yuki17sakurako **_

_**Cc: amakusa69 megumiminami kaurohighschool, darkhayato Kyu007 kuniko** **touya proposition… **_

_If you're as great as you think…solve this riddle…_

_The 3rd victim's space _

_In that blooded place_

_It is what u search…?_

_Across that lies_

_More new victims… _

"Who sent this?" Ryuu demanded studying the paper again.

"I don't know genius, but I think the killer's on to us" I told him carefully, the boy looked clearly disturbed.

"The killer knows who we are huh?"

"It's getting difficult again" I muttered looking over to see if he was, in anyway, disturbed by my sentence.

"No" He replied smiling mysteriously "this makes things more interesting"

"What do you suppose the riddle means?" I asked him after a while

"Either someone's going to die again or she's trying to lure us to a clue"

"In the third victim's space… so it's going to happen in the place Amika died"

"Exactly" he smiled at me, I never seen such anticipation for a murder. On a slightly different note, Ryuu was _weird_.

"Let's go then" I turned away from his steely eyes. For some reason Sayuri's warning echoed in my mind, _'stay away from that boy…'_

I glanced at his eyes again, they gleamed hauntingly.

_Yeah definitely weird…_

**Ryuu's POV –5.54**

We'd just reached the third floor when we ran into Meg and Hayato coming from the direction of the nurse's office…

"What's up?" both of them exclaimed simultaneously, following us.

"This" Yuki gave them the printout of the e-mail…

"What does this mean?" Meg asked breathlessly handing the paper to Hayato.

"The killer is calling us out" I said casually "I wonder what kind of proposition she's going to give us"

"I don't get the last part" Hayato prompted "there's going to be more victims?"

"But –" Meg started but got interrupted when I opened the door to the girl's bathroom.

Blood! A huge puddle of it was right in the middle of the bathroom, the room looked otherwise unaffected though, only the blood was …odd.

"That's the spot Amika died, right?" Meg said faintly.

I nodded but it was strange, the blood looked darker then human blood, much darker. I walked over and dipped my fingers in it. Lifted my hand and smelled it…

_Animal blood… but why?_

That's when I caught sight of something metallic under the stall, right next to me. I carefully took out my handkerchief, wrapped it around the thing and pulled it out…

"Ryuu" Yuki cried in shock.

"Its okay" I held out the knife to her "check for prints, this there might be some fingerprints of the killer on it"

"Oh" She and Hayato took out their DDS notebooks and started checking for fingerprints. Meg stood at the doorway, scanning the room, memorizing it.

After a few minutes the analysis was complete…

"There are a couple of prints here" Hayato said holding out the ultra-violet torch "There are four prints; we've extracted the copies, now the only thing we have to do is send these to Kazuma" He handed the knife back to me.

I stared at the knife, it was too clean… too shiny… somehow too new… but why? I didn't believe the fingerprints were the killer's but that's just me. I wanted things that way. A mystery isn't even slightly intriguing if the clues were so transparent. I yearned for the ultimate challenge… I thought this was it. The mystery started so unusually, with too many leads and whenever we narrowed it down, the lead proved useless, as the suspects themselves were turning it to the victims. A detective's ultimate challenge... Hate to admit it but even I was starting get sick of it... the killer was very… talented, she was playing with us, sometimes vague… and sometimes too obvious…

"It's too obvious" my hand gripped the knife handle tightly.

Everyone turned towards me solemnly. I turned away from the intensity of their gazes… they all wanted me to give the answers but I was in the dark just like them. And it was frustrating…

There was a silence; it was a long one… I stared out the window, willing myself to figure it all out

_Flash!_

_What was that? _

Someone, a girl maybe, was standing in the shade of the huge Oak; the tree we were standing before… he held up something and…

_FLASH… _

**Meg's POV -6.00**

My mind was a mess…

I still had to tell the others about Yukito but I couldn't bring myself to think clearly... I knew I was still crying inside. we're supposed to be detectives… but then his face would flash in my mind. I'd see his dead eyes and be reminded of the boy who was alive this morning…how he was smiling, the way his smile showed off a hidden dimple. How his eyes showed so much life and laughter this morning, it was unfair how cold and doll-like they were now…

My mind was still reeling from the last incident and a new one was upon us… the email talked of another victim but when we'd arrived there was no one here, just blood… and a knife…it just didn't add up the knife was clean…

I stared at Yuki and Hayato arguing the outcome of the case… Ryuu was standing at the window, lost in thought…

I stared at him for a moment… I turned away before he could sense my eyes on him… the case was too… messed up… no one knew what to think. And the Killer seemed to be playing with us…

I sighed closing my eyes for a moment…

_Step…step… _someone moved past me, my eyes opened suddenly to see Ryuu, his eyes cold and unfocused, lunge at Yuki and Hayato… holding the knife…

"Look out!" I screamed automatically.

Yuki turned, just when she was an inch from him and somehow managed to push Hayato away…

"Arrrghhh" Yuki fell to the floor; I saw that her shoulder was slashed by the blade. Hayato kneeled next to her trying to control the bleeding, both of them oblivious to the psycho Ryuu who had plunged the knife into the wall and was scrabbling to free it.

"I'm going to stop him" Yuki declared standing up in spite of the blood… she took the defensive stance though she was flinching at the pain

"No!" Hayato screamed at her, she tried to argue with him just when Ryuu freed the knife, and kicked out at them…

"RYUU STOP IT" I yelled at him but he didn't give any indication that he'd heard my cries… I felt a cold hand clutching my heart… _what's happening?_

His kick caught Hayato on his chest and he went sprawling into Yuki, both of them collapsed onto the floor helpless.

Ryuu stood over them, the knife rose…the coldness in his eye didn't go away…

Frantically I searched for something to throw at him anything to distract him from the others, I grabbed the nearest thing I could find and hurled it at him…

It worked, but before I could even react I found myself with my back to the wall, staring helplessly at him…

"R- Ryuu, please stop this, you don't know what you're doing…" I cried but my words fell on deaf ears, he wasn't listening… he wasn't even looking at me… I never even imagined it… I never imagined Ryuu ever harming anyone let alone me…

Ryuu came closer, the blooded knife raised, I could almost touched him if I reached out… my heart pounded madly; I stared at him helplessly, now unable to even scream out for help, I knew I was going to die but I couldn't even do anything, my mind screamed at him to stop but yet somehow neither my body nor my voice would do anything…

A shadow fell across my face, the knife dropped towards my neck, I closed my eyes, waiting for that moment, and inattentively I heard someone scream the same second…

WHAM!

A: _Whew…I finally finished this chapter…I've worked so hard for this one, to give it the complete feel…I think I managed it but it's still not perfect…and to those of you who are going, What the hell? The answers are in the next chapter so review plz…_

_And I'll try to finish the next chapter real soon…I'm trying to finish this fic so I can start a new one…_


	12. Chapter 12 illusions and reality

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective school Q… yeah whatever…_

_A: for those brave souls who actually read this story up to this point, I applaud you… I had a very clear story in my mind but due to my excessive descriptive writing and lots of exaggerations I have transformed this nice decent story in to a very twisted mental case… gomen nasai…bows head again and againfrom this chapter onwards I will try not to confuse you guys anymore… that's it…R&R…plz_

**_P.s. Since I'm taking so long to write this, as a present you'll be getting two of chapters instead of one…yayy…_**

_Thanks to the reviews of:_

_Asterismiko: Thanks, I wanted to portray it like that too. Ryuu is obviously the strongest and it'd be scarier if he's the one possessed…_

_Tomoyo7: cool, me too. I'm a bit sadistic after playing mortal combat for long hours… don't worry I think I can arrange for bloodshed except we have very few people to sacrifice now… cross fingers hoping _

_Xmiahimex: thanks a lot. And the answers you want are in this… it's going to be a bit funny but I think I explained everything here… _

**Chapter 12 – Illusions and Reality …**

**Ryuu's POV **

"_Ow…" _ I groaned, fluttering my eyes open after what seemed like an eternity of darkness… my head was throbbing, my eyesight were a blurry mess…

_"He's coming to"_ a voice sounded relieved.

I blinked, twice… things were coming to focus now, but still my head held the feeling as if it'd been hammered in, and I was surprised to taste blood in my mouth…

"Wh-what happened?" I winced as a sharp pain burst from the side of my head when I tried to move…

"Ryuu?" three voices exclaimed the same thing at once…

I ignored them, trying to check if anything else was injured other then my head feeling banged in. as far as I could see nothing was broken, and though hesitantly I slowly sat up ignoring the pain.

"Whoa, you okay man?" Hayato placed a firm hand on my shoulder as I swayed threatening to flop again.

"He's o-okay?" Yuki uttered mostly to herself, surprised.

I stared at her; her shoulder was bleeding though it'd been tied up with a hankie.

"What happened to you?" the words came out before I could stop them, the three of them stared at me incredulously…

"What?"

"He doesn't remember" Meg confided to the others in a loud whisper.

"What does that mean?" Hayato thought out loud.

"So he couldn't have… because he didn't know…" Yuki mumbled.

"What's going on?" I cocked my eyebrow irritated.

All three of them stopped their talks and stared at me worriedly. I stared back intently, whatever was going on I needed to know. They were acting too suspicious.

"Ryuu…" Meg started slowly "_You attacked us_…"

_"What?"_ it was my turn to look surprised

"You attacked us…" Yuki repeated, rolling her eyes, angrily.

I stared at her wound "Yuki? Did I…?"

There was a silence…

_I attacked them? So… why don't I remember?_

**Yuki's POV **

_He didn't remember…_

That look on his face was genuine; he really didn't remember slashing at me, trying to kill me. And if Hayato hadn't stopped him, he would have gone and killed Meg too. As the silence intensified I wanted to scream at him, why? But I already knew that he didn't know the answers. We were being played…

"Let's go get someone have look at that" I felt Hayato touch my wounded shoulder lightly.

"Wha-" I started then stopped letting him steer me out of that place. Along the hallway we were heading towards the nurse's office…

"Thanks for saving me" He whispered as we walked along the halls.

"No problem" I muttered closing my eyes for a second "Thanks for stopping him" I smiled suddenly shy as he brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into my face.

"I wish Meg said had that…" he smiled sheepishly "…instead of hitting me on the head"

I giggled abruptly, "Well you did hit him over the head." I patted him lightly, surprising myself "It was unfair after she hit him the soap right?"

"I'm glad she did" his smile deepened, and for some unknown reason I blushed "she saved you"

"We're here" the words left my mouth automatically, I had wanted to know where this was leading but to be honest I was more terrified of _that_ then when Ryuu swung that knife at me…

I started to go in but then Hayato suddenly grabbed my arm so fast that I yelped…

"What are you doing?" I burst out angrily, pulling away.

"Wait!" he tried to stop me but I had already seen what he was hiding.

'_Yukito' _my heart missed a beat, seeing him there. He was lying on the bed, something was wrong...

Without another thought I ran towards him, touched him…his hand was cold. He was…

_Dead…_

Angry tears tried to force out of my eyes, distracting myself I flung my fist out and purposely stuck the metal table next to the bed. I punched my hand again and again trying to drain out my anguish in the pain but it didn't happen… it was getting worse, my mouth filled up with vomit and I started struggling for breath... I felt dizzy, and weak, so weak that I felt sick with myself.

"_Yuki please stop" _someone grabbed my hand as I attempted to injure it more… Hayato leaned close to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulders, at the same time my tears broke free, flowing silently down my cheeks. I had refused to cry, but my tears would not stop...

_'He's dead'_ my mind screamed at me, _'he's dead because you couldn't solve this mystery soon enough' _

"I won't stop" I whispered clenching my aching hand, ignoring the stinging pain "I won't stop until I find out who did this"

_I promise…_

**Kuniko's POV**

Everyone was quiet in the meeting, and almost everyone was avoiding eye contact. I wondered what was wrong but hadn't the nerve to ask.

"Let's begin" Meg said after a couple of minutes…

"The newest victim, Yukito Kazawami: died strangled to death by girlfriend Kunai Hiroki, time of death estimated 5:28pm… nothing suspicious found in crime scene. Only thing strange was that Kunai didn't remember any of it" Hayato informed mechanically.

Kyu and Yuki didn't even seem to be listening. Both stared ahead with forlorn expressions. Meg and Hayato were trying to act like everything was alright but the moodiness was catching on. Ryuu too was staring into space lost in thought.

I stared at all of them, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" it was Ryuu who answered, he glanced at me then I blushed unconditionally… before I could realize what was happening, Ryuu's hand had snaked out and taken mine in his.

"Ryuu…" I gasped, my heart hammered… '_Now what?'_ I thought frantically. Oh god he was so close, I don't know why but I suddenly felt claustrophobic just then. Just standing there next to him was scary. And his eyes…

_Wow…_

"Kuniko…" he started softly, voice with the slightest hint of insecurity… "Do you…love me?"

Thunder blast, Waterworks, Tsunami-like-waves-hitting-cliff…everything hit me with full impact with the words_… Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me?_ The words echoed again and again in my head…my heart broke free, beating ecstatically at the final realization, _yes I do…_ _I do love you Ryuu! _I thought wildly, blushing deeper, if that was even possible. But despite my true feelings all I managed to say was a hypocritical…

"W-what?" I stammered as usual ignoring my conscience which was yelling _'coward'_ particularly loudly today…

"Do you?" his eyes were so warm, yet so probing…

Over his shoulder I saw the shocked expressions on the other's faces, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Ryuu, why are you…?

"Kuniko…" he interrupted, "You _proposed _to me under the huge Oak…."

Meg let out a shocked gasp … I winced, '_where is this leading?'_

"I…" I really didn't know what to say.

"Don't you remember?" Ryuu leaned forwards staring intently into my eyes, trying to see if I was fibbing, I think… "Do you remember? Please this is important."

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine…_'What is he talking about?'_

Ryuu watched me; intensely "You don't remember do you?"

I stared at the floor helplessly, then nodded gulping, trying to stop the tears that was so desperately trying to burst out "I don't remember"

He smiled unexpectedly, one of those mysterious smiles that made his physical attraction increase a tenfold…

"I knew it" he snickered, which is really weird to hear since Ryuu is always so… emotionless…

"What is it?" Hayato asked.

"I know why Kunai killed Yukito, and why I attacked you guys…" his eyes gleamed enthusiastically "It's because we were hypnotized, that's why we didn't remember afterwards. The subjects does not remember anything after they're been hypnotized, because they are asked to do it unconsciously, so when the conscious mind snaps back on there is no recollection of the previous tasks… don't you see"

"So Kuniko was hypnotized too?" Meg asked sounding slightly relieved.

Ryuu nodded, "Because the killer had targeted me next, she wanted it to be successful so she did it to make me drop my guard. You see hypnosis does not usually work on people having a clear state of mind. So when she made me feel uneasy, I wasn't thinking clearly and thus. Leading us there and hypnotizing one of us so we'd spread the bloodshed ourselves … very clever"

"Kunai didn't mean to kill Yukito?" Yuki said pulling on a determined face "So how did the killer do that?"

"In hypnosis, there's always a trigger that activates the unconscious mind, retreating the conscious to the backseat… so there might be clue in Yukito's room relating to the Killer that's been purposely placed there for him"

"So what are we waiting for?" Kyu muttered talking the lead and walking out the room with everyone behind him…

Everyone except me…

I waited for a second, then broke down, sank to the floor as tears of hurt, sorrow, remorse and most of all humiliation came flooding down my cheeks uncontrollably…

_'Stupid idiot'_ my conscience scolded silently _'stupid… stupid…'_

_A: I feel horrible… about Kuniko. I'm sorry if I'm shattering anyone's illusions because of Ryuu not having **that** kind of feelings for Kuniko; I'm sorry,& I mean it with all my heart. But that's how the story goes, I don't plan the stories they just come to me… smiles sheepishly I'm hopeless aren't I? I tried to put some fluff with Hayato and Yuki but it seemed to be missing something…I don't think I'm good at writing romance…sorry again._

_REVIEW PLEASE… _


	13. Chapter 13 the wrong victim and a clue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective school Q… _

_A: READ & REVIEW, one of my favorite chapters in this story… hope you like… _

**(19/11/05) I edited this because I accidentally uploaded the wrong script… sorry about that…**

_Thanks for reviewing guys…even if you hadn't **thanks for reading…**_

**Chapter 13 – the wrong victim and the next clue… (Edited)**

Kyu's POV

"What next?" Yuki asked when we reached the crime scene: Yukito's room.

"Search for anything that's out of the ordinary…"

With that order everyone split up searching for clues… a few minutes passed.

"Watch out!" Meg cried at the same moment a cluster of note papers and books fell on my head, from above.

"OW" I muttered rubbing my head. I stood up from under the desk.

"Sorry" Meg smiled sheepishly at me, and then stared at me, eyes wide.

"What?"

"The computer, it's on" she dropped down from the desk then opened the monitor "There might be an e-mail like the one we received…"

"Good thinking" I replied standing up… Meg clicked on the page, and then she stopped abruptly.

"Meg, wha-" I began to say, but then two hands wrapped around my neck, forcefully crushing down my windpipe, choking me… _"Meg…"_ I tried to cry out but then I suddenly felt myself slipping away into the darkness… just before I passed out I saw someone come towards me then I fell to the floor, gasping.

Yuki's POV

"Meg, wha-"

That voice made me turn… _What the…?_

The sight that greeted me was not pretty, _Meg was strangling Kyu!_ Her eyes looked just like Ryuu's when he attacked us, cold and emotionless…

Without as much as another thought, I dashed forwards and pulled Meg off him, Kyu fell to the floor but he was breathing… Meg, on the other hand, started kicking and scratching desperate to get away from me.

"Guys help me" I gasped trying to hold on to Meg who was flailing wildly.

Ryuu grabbed one of her arms and Hayato grabbed the other. Working together the both of them managed to hold her, while I checked on Kyu.

"Hey" I whispered, touching his neck softly, there were red finger marks where Meg had strangled him "You okay?"

Kyu nodded "Meg found the trigger" he replied enthusiastically as always.

I laughed, ignoring the sounds of struggle behind us "Sure she did" then I got to my feet, pulling him up "Come on" we walked towards the others just as Meg had managed to outmatch the boys and had her hands wrapped around Hayato's neck this time.

Between the four of us, we managed to pin her down on the floor but she still fought back, fiercely.

"Ryuu" I yelled "she's still…"

Ryuu looked around, "Find something… Kyu, _grab that vase_"

_"You are not going to hit her over the head with that"_ Hayato retorted angrily speaking what was in my mind. Kyu let go and grabbed for the vase as Meg twisted aggressively, pushing us both away. Ryuu let go, stood up and took the vase from Kyu…

"Ryuu don't" I screamed at him but he ignored me, and flung the contents of the vase at her. The water flew in slow motion… seemly covering a great distance then finally hitting Meg.

"W-what happened?" she flinched a bit, rubbing her eyes lightly.

"You found the trigger" Ryuu said patting her on her shoulder, Meg blushed.

"You also tried to kill Kyu and me" Hayato explained breaking her moment of happiness.

"And you scratched me" I held up my lower arms showing the scratch marks on my arms "See?"

Meg turned pale, and then turned to Ryuu "I attacked you too?"

"Don't worry about it" he smiled opening the computer again. He logged into the page Meg had recently opened, "now if we turn that e-mail into a DOS format then it won't trigger again"

"I get it" Kyu replied eagerly "we can read what it says without getting hypnotized. Good thinking Ryuu"

Ryuu changed the format and then suddenly the computer filled up with the tiny letters…

_KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL. _

_KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL. _

_KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL. _

_KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL. _

_KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL. _

_KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL. _

_KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL. _

_KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL.KILL. _

"Wow" I muttered "a subconscious message"

"Hypnosis and subliminal messaging" Ryuu whistled "She's good"

"She can't possibly plan this out herself. It's huge… do you think Pluto is behind thi –" Meg started but was cut off by Ryuu.

"No" Ryuu interrupted and when everyone stared he added "There's no proof of that yet. She could be doing this alone"

"Great. We know the killer is a genius at hypnosis and psychology. What next?" I shrugged, down because we found a clue but it lead to the same cluster of questions that made this mystery.

"Wait, how does Yukito fit into all of this?" Kyu asked suddenly.

The question had been nagging me too. Yukito wasn't directly involved in this mystery, he was close to a suspect but he didn't have any other links except that he was close to us. So something really important was missing in this…

"He was close to a suspect"

"No, the suspects were being killed not their alibi" Kyu objected, staring at me strangely. He was asking me something… something I was supposed to know but forgot.

"Yeah, come to think of it, the message could have been for Yukito as it's his computer, Kunai must have accidentally opened it" Ryuu muttered finally answering the questions I was desperately trying to find.

"So you're saying Kunai was supposed to die?" Meg asked dumbfounded.

"That's right, Kunai was a suspect too. So she could have accidentally opened the e-mail and she got hypnotized instead of him and then she killed him." said Kyu.

"But then the killer mixed up, I don't believe, after all that flawless planning, she miscalculated that Yukito might not be the one who'd open the e-mail." I muttered quietly "she knew that both of them were together but she overlooked the fact that Kunai might be the one to open it…"

"It might be a coincidence, in every blind attempt there will be a fifty/fifty chance that it might go both ways" Ryuu answered for me.

That might be right but… then it hit me suddenly.

"Kyu, do you remember the day we met Yukito, down by the lake?" I asked him suddenly.

Kyu's face brightened up "I get it" and to the others he said "Yukito was long sighted, he wore contacts. I remember that I was mesmerized that he had different colored eyes; almost no one knows that he has green eyes. The Killer didn't mix up. She didn't know Yukito was long sighted or else she would have done something else to kill Kunai" he finished weakly.

He was smiling. We were getting closer to solving the mystery… it was finally leading somewhere…

_A: Like? I spent two whole days searching for the right words for subliminal messaging… the next chapter will give out more clues to the killer identity and a new threat…ja ne until next week then…_

_P.S. I don't know much about the DOS format & Hypnosis, & Subliminal messaging… I was only speculating…for the storyline… so sorry if I'm doing anything wrong…_


	14. Chapter 14 more answers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective school Q…yeah I don't own it…_

_A: BIG NOTICE: "DON'T GET CONFUSED"…hope you guys get a better perspective of this case from this chappie… R&R plz… _

_I'm changing the category from humor to angst…this is way too depressing…_

_Thanks for reviewing guys…_

**Chapter 14 – more answers…**

**Hayato's POV**

We were all silently walking to the grounds after Crazy Meg incident… everyone quiet then suddenly Ryuu spoke up…

"It's all very confusing but…." Ryuu said quietly "…I think I can speculate what happened…"

"Really?" Meg exclaimed, beaming.

"It's not as hard as you think" Ryuu stared at us all mysteriously "the killer only meant to kill Akane, but then Mizuki got dragged in the case and she had to divert the spotlight away from him so she attacked him too and…"

"If the third victim: Amika was a witness. She saw the Killer attacking Mizuki" Kyu prompted.

"Exactly" Ryuu smiled at his best friend "but after Mizuki died, the killer held some kind of grudge against Kunai and was willing to do something very severe to hurt her… I guess being killed by the one you love is the ultimate punishment"

"But why?" Yuki asked him abruptly "why kill all these people if you only want to kill only one of them? Maybe Akane's suicide was really a suicide but it got spiraled out of control because of the row? The clues were like that but if the killer had really wanted to kill Akane then she would have done it by any means. And by all means it might not be one killer, there's still the possibility that there could be more then one Killer…"

"As I was saying we could only speculate, we still haven't figured out the motive yet so nothing is for certain… we can speculate over a hundred theories but we might not get the right one"

"So what…"

"Be patient and think clearly and calmly about the case, we're definitely not far off." Ryuu answered all her questions in one sentence "Tomorrow we'll start the investigation again…"

**Kazuma's POV**

I was a bit shocked on finding out how Meg and Ryuu got hypnotized but then the mystery was finally clearing up. The killer was a genius, specializing on psychology and hypnosis… Ryuu asked me to investigate into all the suspect's backgrounds to find any evidence of that, genius parents, high grades, any studies of Psychology but I got nothing particular… the three girls Kaede, Shiza and Lin were good but not that good to be called geniuses, Of course nothing could be certain; they could have studied that in secret. Kabuto didn't have any points to his side as he wasn't that smart or organized. Then again he could have sought help from an organization like Pluto. He was stupid enough and would be driven to seek that kind of help but strangely Ryuu had put an end to that theory… All an all we still had no solid proof, nothing except that one clue…

Also Shishido, Kinta, Gouda and Saburamarou had been called to assist the others posing as real detectives in the school to keep down suspicions while also taking turns guarding Kunai Hitori as we suspected another attack on her life…

**Meg's POV**

_We were to start from the beginning, asking questions again but we had a different strategy this time, teamwork…_

"What do you mean?" the girl in front of me exclaimed looking more then offended.

I stared back at her, shocked by her reaction and I had only asked her if she knew Akane Fijioki.

"We want to ask you some questions about Akane" Yuki stepped in ignoring the tone in her voice and motioned her to sit down.

The girl glared at us but she obeyed without question. I was glad Yuki had taken control in this situation.

"Well" Shiza Kinamoto huffed dragging her nails on the table…

"Why do you hate her?" Yuki got right to the point.

Shiza stiffened "What's it to you"

"Oh we need to know" Yuki leaned forwards, intimidating her "Someone I really liked died yesterday. I'm going to find out who it is that is responsible so help me…"

I gasped, for a moment I thought she was going to blow our cover by overdoing this bad cop act but she held up okay… at least for now.

"I don't hate her…" Shiza started slowly "…I despise her"

We waited in silence as Shiza started narrating the story… "Akane, Kaede, Lin and I, we were all friends since Kindergarten…" she sighed impatiently "but after 9th she started hanging out with the popular kids, mostly with Kunai but she outshined her quickly when she won a competition… popularity was the most important thing to her then… she didn't think much of her admirers and friends, even the ones who were popular… she could and would do anything to be popular. That was the way she was… spoiled brat living within an illusion created by herself…. Pitiful creature… She didn't deserve our spite. She didn't even deserve our contempt, I bet she doesn't even know about those feelings" she shrugged.

"You seem to hate her so much" I prompt without thinking.

"I told you, I don't" her voice was low.

Yuki stood patiently for a second, "she hurt you right? You were probably her best friend and now you feel hurt that she ignores you. You say you despise her but you don't, you can't hate someone who has been with you for such a long time, you care more then the others because of that…"

Shiza stared at her, mouth open; Yuki shrugged then stood up leaving us both dumbfounded.

"Thanks" I called over my shoulder, running after Yuki "hey wait" I called at Yuki but she didn't slow down.

"It's not her" she whispered silently when I caught up to her.

"I know Yuki" I tried to console her "but we have other suspects"

"I thought it was her, she's the only one who talked about her with spite" she turned away.

"It's always the ones who act like they care that do it" I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go find the others" she said suddenly before breaking into a run.

I stared at her receding figure

_Poor Yuki…_

**Kyu's POV**

While the girls were to meet Shiza Kinamoto, Ryuu and I decided to see Sayuri Hinasaki again… the only other person relating to the case who was here, as it was a Sunday, most of the school was out at their homes…

Sayuri shifted uneasily in her chair, she stared at me then at Ryuu, carefully avoiding our eyes…

"Well…" I started uneasily, gulping down the huge knot in my throat "Sayuri, we need to ask you some questions concerning how you knew beforehand that things were going to happen… like Amika and Yuki…"

Sayuri lowered her eyes to the ground "I really don't know" she then bravely looked into my face "Amika was the one who always knew, she could sense it. She was like those people who just know. Even if something is lost, she could accurately tell the present location of that thing. She was amazing but the others had already labeled her as a freak."

She sighed "I believe that she knew about the suicide and Mizuki's attack but she kept quiet"

"Then how did you know about her death?" I asked her

"I don't know, I felt it…I guess. I could feel her fear… she was so scared that it felt I was drowning in it, but most of all I was feeling a sense of gratitude that was what scared me…" she gulped "I felt as though she wanted to die…"

There was a silence…

"You had such a strong bond with her that you felt her die, but you didn't foresee it… or else you could have helped her" Ryuu muttered silently "but that doesn't explain how you knew I would hurt Yuki"

Sayuri stared at the floor, fidgeting slightly "…I saw you kill her… felt it as if I was her. With a knife this long" she showed with her hands "I didn't know what happened so I thought I was going mad"

"Do you believe that she's passed down her gift for you because you deserve it?" I asked her, reminded by the stories of seers. When the elders pass on, the one most worthy inherits the gift and the lineage of the previous seers…

Sayuri gave me a weird look "do you believe in fate?" she asked timidly.

I was going to answer but Ryuu cut me off "No we don't. Thank you Sayuri, you helped us enough" he said standing up.

**Kuniko's POV**

Hayato and I were to investigate further into Kabuto's disappearance… but since the students would be suspicious of us, we've asked Shishido _(A: he's the 20 yr old homicide detective from class A if you're confused)_ to help us, he would poise as detective so we'd get better excess to the rooms.

"Look for anything suspicious" Shishido said seriously as if we didn't know.

"But it's totally clean!" I pointed out. Everything was arranged according to order, the bed was expertly made, even the work table was neatly organized…nothing was out of the ordinary.

The boys exchanged glances. Something passed between them…

"Thanks Niko" Shishido gave me a pat.

"What?" I stared at them both.

"Don't you think it's strange it's too neat? Most boys aren't and Kabuto wasn't the intellectual type so there's even less chance that he is"

"Then why?"

"The killer probably attacked him here and there was a struggle. And to clear it up the she cleaned up the place" Hayato answered me.

"What makes you so sure that the killer got him too?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

Shishido gave me a sad look "in most homicide cases when a person is missing for more then 46 hours then the person is automatically labeled dead. Even if he ran away someone might have seen it by now"

I stayed quiet; I did not even wish to believe that another person was dead. This case had too much death in it.

"Hey there's ink under the sheets" Hayato exclaimed pulling a sheet from the bed, the mattress was stained with dark blue ink…

"Why?"

But the answer had already fallen at my feet. A broken felt pen, it had fallen out when he had yanked the sheets…

"Here" I gave the pen to Shishido that was wrapped in my hankie for prints.

"There must be a piece of paper or something nearby" Shishido said making me go on my knees and search at the base of the bed…

Even though we search and searched for more then fifteen minutes we weren't able to find that paper. But Hayato had suggested that it might have been thrown away since the killer had taken the trouble of cleaning the crime site.

Wearily I started to walk out the door but the boys were still examining everything with enthusiasm… reminding me of Kyu _'Never give up'_ Kyu said that a lot, I wondered how he always said those words again and again, believing them, finally proving the truth behind those words… I wished I could believe and do it like him but it seemed impossible just then… the clues, everything was leading to a dead end…. On the other hand… an unusual idea popped into my head…

"Shishido…" I started nervously "assuming that the killer got him then how far do you think she'd have taken the body?"

"What?"

"The body… if she's killed him then she would have to hide the body somewhere in the school right? How far do you think she took it?"

"Wait…" he said walking out into the corridor. Kabuto's room was in the corner. "It's going to be hard to move the body by one's self. According to Ryuu, the killer is a girl, but it'd be nearly impossible to move it unless she's really strong. On the other hand this is the ground floor; she could have brought a wheelbarrow from one of the garden sheds and wheeled him out. But it would be hard in the dark…" he smiled suddenly "but let's try out your theory Niko"

I blushed but followed them outside, the soil was disturbed so much that it was kind of hard to distinguish the footprints but Hayato had an uncanny talent for tracking signs of tyre prints; the killer probably didn't think there would be any trouble hiding the tracks as there were almost a thousand students walking around that courtyard in the weekdays…

"That's it. Right up here" Hayato traced a line in the ground, I looked up from the ground; we were standing in front of the kitchen storehouse…

"It's here?" Shishido asked with a look of uncertainty on his face "that can't be right"

"Why not?" Hayato retorted.

"For one thing Kabuto is supposed to be dead for a week. And the decomposition will deteriorate within a few days. And that's more then a few days… there could be an outburst of disease… and this place isn't actually a buffet place. Everyone eats the same thing and it won't be long before more bodies with drop due to an unidentified outbreak"

"When you say it like that it's freaky" Hayato exclaimed as I clamped my mouth shut because of the sudden rush of nausea.

"What are you doing?"

I ignored them, and dialed Ryuu's number. This mystery was still unpredictable as the first day. And I wasn't taking any chances anymore. I wanted to call the whole team. Our team and theirs… we will solve this mystery but we'd do it together…

_A: Hai, the cheesiness exceeds all expectations… but then you guys will get a very "BLOODY" chapter next…the final victim… I desperately need to finish this thing before new year…wish me luck…only two or three chappies left…_


	15. Chapter 15 the last victim

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective school Q… Kyu Kyu Kyu… (Note: Kyu means **Why** in Hindi)_

_A: this chapter is dedicated to **tomoyo7**: The Bloodiest Bloody Murder ever just 4 u so don't you dare get disappointed! I have worked soooo hard at this. Planning this isn't easy on my nerves and on my sleep…shivers anyways R&R plz…_

_Thanks for reviewing guys… er okay only jem reviewed… thankz a lot jem…_

**Chapter 15 – the final victim…**

**Kyu's POV**

"Let's go in" Shishido said finally when everyone except Gouda and Kinta had arrived at the storeroom.

I noticed everyone was nervous, I was too. This might be the last clue. And personally I was sick of this mystery. A spiral of clues but the spiral kept twisting, so much so that we were getting confused in the process. I'm surprised that Ryuu hadn't figured it out yet but this was hard.

"Look anywhere you think he could be hidden." Shishido was saying as everyone went around obeying his orders. I searched in the crates containing the processed foods. Nothing could be hidden in those crates as long as the cans were in it. The way they were stacked didn't give any chances to anything that could be hidden behind them. If it was the whole bunch of them would come crashing down on the killer.

"Do you think it's in the freezer?" Hayato asked making a retching noise…

"I told him that" Saburamarou muttered unhelpfully.

"No" it was Ryuu who answered "Meat is the highest consumer product in the school diet plan. The killer wouldn't have done it if she didn't want to risk exposure to it. But then again better safe then sound"

"Gotcha" Hayato disappeared into the freezer holding the DDS flashlight…

"What's down here?" a voice called from the opposite end of the room, I turned and stared at the face of Yuki… she was pointing at the half hidden door at the back of the room.

"Dunno"

"I'll go check, you guys wait here" Ryuu commanded but Yuki followed him, and I followed her… the door opened in to a smaller storeroom filled with barrels… stinking of the strong smell of –

"Garlic" Ryuu said putting a hand over his nose delicately.

"Why" my voice burst out, eying the barrels half–hidden in the dark.

Yuki switched on the lone light bulb in the room and a strangely eerie yellow light cast deeper shadows in the room but we were able to see properly without straining our eyes.

"In the olden days, they would cut up fruits and vegetables then store them in vinegar/brine/mustard to make pickles… most people don't do this nowadays but this might be an ideal place to make…" he stopped abruptly, staring at the barrels with that intent look… "Very clever" Ryuu murmured silently.

It took a moment but I got what he meant… what better place to hide the body if not in a barrel filled with garlic. The smell would make sure it'd not be disturbed for months. And by that time he'd be forgotten… the body would have decomposed and it would be just another body not concerning Akane's suicide case. Like Ryuu said very clever…

CRASH!

I turned and saw that Yuki had kicked down one of the barrels at the end of the room… the contents splattered into the room, the dark liquid splashed out rapidly, soaking the bottom of my pants and shoes…eerily cold, but it was nothing compared to the sudden icy terror that grasped at my heart when I saw the _body…_

Without warning a horrifying scream rang through the room, slicing through the thick silence… I turned… tried to reach out…

But Meg had already fallen to the floor in faint.

**Ryuu's POV **

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" a girl screamed.

_Meg…_

I watched her drop to the floor, Kyu ran to her side. I turned towards the body once again…

**(WARNING Bad/gross/overly graphic visual of gore….yeasssh gore…. So if you are squeamish, or a puritan :) skip this part )**

Kabuto Wada was unrecognizable… he was lying on his side, right arm bent in the wrong direction…half of his body still in the barrel. His shirt soaked thoroughly with blood, a single deep cut in the front exposed the grayish decaying flesh… his neck was scaled with a line of hardened blood… the scar spread from his neck to his lower abdomen, some of it's contents all but disemboweled… the blood or mostly water were flowing out of his wound…the eyes held me in place… it was not the unfocused look of death… his eyes were filled with fear…

**( Grotesque descriptions END HERE you may read on)**

"Oh my god" I whispered silently as a sudden uncontrollable quaver ran through me, wild emotions raced in my body… deep sorrow, anguish, terror, shock, disgust but at the same time I felt respect, and admiration for this cold blooded monstrosity… the killer had acted in ways that it was impossible to predict… and that was why I admired her, her ability to deceive…

Yuki walked forwards, stooped down next to the body.

"He's dead…" she whispered coldly "…another suspect is dead. We're useless aren't we?"

I didn't answer, kept quiet pondering about what she said.

She reached out and touched the clammy dead forehead without flinching "we found him… so why isn't this leading anywhere? Why we are still stuck on this? Why are we so useless?"

"We will find out who did this… we just need to find her motive"

Yuki looked up stared at me with disbelieving eyes… "Will we?"

"Yes… we will" I consoled her, even though now I didn't believe the rest of the suspects were indeed suspects… something was anew… there was someone else now…

**Kazuma's POV**

"What?" I asked Kyu disbelievingly.

"Just a hunch but can you check if anyone had noticed Kabuto anywhere near the computer labs the night Mizuki was attacked?"

"Okay" I muttered after much of his pestering "According to the investigation held by the police, he wasn't near the computer labs but there's a statement that he'd visited the infirmary that night about the time but he didn't leave until after Mizuki was found…" I read from the police statement when he suddenly grabbed my shoulder…

"Er Kazuma… is it possible for you to get me the school blueprints…"

"Sure" I shrugged, hacking into the school buildings schedules and blueprints. Within a minute I got all the maps to the school "what next?"

Kyu whistled "I knew it"

"So the second killer is Kabuto?" I whispered unable to believe it.

"Yeah…" he glanced at me "and I think he was in league with the killer"

**Ryuu's POV**

In the next meeting Kyu and Kazuma informed us what they'd found out. As expected we all were surprised but we still had to find the motive… we had to lay a trap… trick the killer into admitting the truth… but how?

_A: that was a lot of work... but I think I did it okay…the description wasn't so over the top that I have to put a higher rating (I hope) anyways there is only three chapters left…or might be less… I dunno but I have already decided how it's going to end… _

_ Review plz…_


	16. Chapter 16 the kidnapping & trapped

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective school Q… DSQ belongs to the person who created it not me so you have to believe me when I say I don't own it…_

_Thanks for reading..._

**Chapter 16 – The kidnapping and daring rescue?**

**Killer's POV**

_It was unacceptable…_

_And I had been so sure that my plan would work… everything had been perfect, not a single flaw and yet…_

_Yet they survived… the humiliation…. I had left the school; confident that the blue haired boy - Ryuu would kill them and be blamed for the killings… he wasn't even aware that I'd hypnotized him under the great oak… _

_But I couldn't put it past him… he was a genius after all. The number one graduate of the Manhattan University… a worthy adversary… that was why I had targeted him to be hypnotized… but the others must have found a way to revive him…_

_No matter… I will find a way to take care of them once and for all…_

**Kuniko's POV**

The last bell rang and I was hurrying to my class in the third floor. I was going to be late so late…

_'Stop being so nervous idiot, it's not like you're really a student here…'_ my treacherous conscience was speaking for me again.

"Oh shut up" I whispered silently, turning at the corner. Only one corridor then I could reach my classroom. The truth was even though we were undercover I didn't want to be late…

"Miss Touya" a stern voice nearly made me jump "Glad to see that you decided to join us"

"Ahh… sorry sir" I bowed my head, suddenly wishing I had stayed in sick like Meg, everyone was watching me. I felt my face flush uncomfortably. My mind had gone blank and I was certain I was trembling…

Mr. Kabuki sighed "Sit down"

I practically ran back to my seat in relief, thankfully Mr. Kabuki had already started and everyone was directing their attention at him.

"Turn to page number two hundred and fifteen, note the sentences in…"

"What the…" my fingers touched a piece of paper folded in half when I reached of my literature text under the desk. I opened it slowly… my blood turned cold.

**HELLO KUNIKO… **

**CAN YOU RECOGNIZE ME YET?**

**YES?**

**TOO BAD…**

**DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON YET**

**I HAVE MEG…**

**AND I DON'T THINK I'D TO TELL**

**WHAT I'M GOING TO DO NEXT**

**COME ON, SAVE HER **

**YOU'VE GOT AN HOUR**

**PROVE THAT YOU CAN WIN…**

"Miss Touya?" someone asked, I looked up at him realizing that I had just gasped out loud without knowing it... "Is something wrong?"

My head shook by itself, Mr. Kabuki turned back to the board, and I was left at peace to ponder what had just happened…

_'Call Ryuu, he'd know what to do'_ my mind made that decision but as soon as I pulled out my phone Mr. Kabuki had taken it out of my hand, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Pay attention" he scolded me.

"Oh no" I whispered putting my hand over my mouth helplessly. Meg was in trouble but I couldn't get to her in this situation. And I couldn't reach any of the guys… it was hopeless.

The chalk dragged on the board, making an annoying scratching noise… at the same time my conscience was having a field day…

'_Coward, what are you waiting for? Get going…' _

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to drown out all the noise when I saw her… her body more like at, cut up, slashed, electrocuted, drowned, strangled, stabbed…. My mind was playing up all kinds of situations were Meg was dead… _'No'_ I thought shivering_ 'I can't let her die…'_ knowing Meg, no matter how scared she might be, she'd never let anyone be killed, not ever…

"Miss Touya, what is the meaning of this!" Mr. Kabuki exclaimed slamming his fist on to the desk, making half the class jump. I ignored him, without as much another glance I left the class leaving behind the enraged teacher.

The nearest class was Hayato's class; I pretended to be a messenger and got him out easily. Next was Ryuu and Yuki's math class. As soon as they saw us, Yuki slumped down on her desk and pretended to be sick, and Ryuu asked if he could take her to the infirmary. The last was Kyu's class…

"Excuse me, ma'am but Kyu here has been called to the office" Yuki reported and Kyu can running to her. But the teacher stopped him.

"Why?" this teacher was particularly nosy.

"The principal has sent for him, he's to come immediately" Yuki managed with ease.

"Yes, may I see the permission slip…"

"W-what?" yuki stammered, caught off guard.

"From the principal's office… there has to be a slip if I'm to allow him out or are you planning to skip class"

Yuki blushed "Er… no, the principal really needs to see him, something about a broken beaker from the science lab I think"

"Really?" the teacher was still not convinced, if anything she seemed to grow more suspicious.

"RUN" Hayato yelled suddenly. Then I was staring at them running away, him and Kyu I mean. Suddenly Yuki grabbed my arm, yanking me as the teacher grabbed at me, she missed… and suddenly we were all running madly towards the girl's dormitories…

It would have been funny if only Meg hadn't been kidnapped…

**Yuki's POV**

Less then five minutes later we were all gathered at Meg's room. The note was right, Meg had been kidnapped, her room showed signs of struggle…

The sheets were yanked out, the chair and the little desk was turned over, the water pitcher on the table was neatly broken in two… Meg had put up a good fight but she wasn't here.

"What is that smell?" Hayato whispered wrinkling up his nose.

"Yeah…" I agreed, the smell was like undiluted sweetener… except it smelled so strongly that it was starting to take a strain on my nerves… I spotted the source of it by the side of the door; an orange colored mess… very familiar…

"Oh shit" I exclaimed "Ryuu, the DDS tracking scent… Meg must have done it to lead us to her…"

_(A: to those who don't know about this. The DDS watch has a special tracking function which can squirt some icky gloop that smells so much that it even attracts butterflies to it…)_

Kyu dashed out surprising us all, we all followed him, the scent marks were all around the grounds… but the gaps between them were quite a distance… it was hard but we finally managed to get there…

It turned out to be the lone warehouse in the grounds… the place looked ideal for a hideout, trees lined the outside of the warehouse keeping it half hidden… and it was well away from the school, even better…

"Meg, are you here?" Kyu exclaimed pushing open the metal door. I followed, the inside was completely dark, the only light came from the open door and it wasn't enough to see the dark interior…

"Put on the lights"

Abruptly the whole place lighted up, all at once. I spotted the lone figure lying on the floor at the very back.

"MEG!" everyone yelled simultaneously, running to her side. We all dropped to our knees surrounding her.

"Meg… Meg… are you alright?" Kuniko pulled her head on her lap "Come on, talk to us"

Meg stirred; she groaned rolling to her side.

"Thank god" Ryuu said

"She's okay?" Kyu let out a gasp that I think he was holding.

"W-what?" her voice came out in a whisper "…happened?"

"Hey you" I couldn't help smiling, she was okay. The tension had been strung so high that we all were strained. We all were so relieved that I thought I was going to burst in to laughter.

"We came to rescue you" Hayato piped in. he was smiling too.

"Guys…" Meg tried to lift her head; I don't think she'd noticed the bruise on her forehead…

"Lie down; you might be having a concussion" Ryuu commanded.

"But… it's a trap" she whispered and all the cheeriness of the last few minutes evaporated.

"What?" I heard my voice exclaim. And it echoed for a second, then the whole warehouse was quiet, still as the night.

Then we heard it, a soft creak… even from the very back of the room we knew…

Before I could react I felt someone brush past me, towards the door. I watched in slow motion as Ryuu dashed to the door, faster then I ever seen him before. His hand stretched out but in the final moment the door shut at his face, the loud bang echoing again and again, reminding us of our circumstance.

**Ryuu's POV**

"Shit" I swore under my breath angrily, as I walked back to the others. I admitted I had expected that it was a trap but I hadn't expected to be caught off guard when it happened. We were really trapped here. There wasn't even a window we could reach, and the door was made from lead, we couldn't break it down in a thousand years…

"What now?" Hayato muttered bored as usual.

"I don't know. Don't ask me" I heard my voice say furiously.

The others looked shocked, I guess it was expected, it wasn't often that I showed emotion. So I quietly sat down next to the others, carefully avoiding any eye contact…

A few minutes passed. Yuki fidgeted impatiently.

"What?" she exclaimed when we stared "What is she going to do to us? Bore us to death?"

Then there was a light hissing noise…

"Oh shit…" I swore again.

Kyu must have figured out the same thing because then he swore some profanity that even I had never heard of.

"Does that mean it's supposed to be bad?" Hayato asked giddily, I think stress makes him go a bit kooky.

"Think of it this way…" Kyu said in a strangely neurotic voice "…we're going to be the first people to be killed this way after world war two…"

"Ah… the Nazi war camps… I forgot" Yuki added, in dry humor.

Hayato lifted his brow inquiringly.

"Smell that?"

"What?" Kuniko asked staring blankly.

"Natural gas…" I replied calmly. "It's sweeping into this room right now, the bad news is, when this room fills up, we'll slowly lose consciousness and die a slow painless death. The good news is we have about forty minutes to one hour until that happens…"

Hayato glared at him weirdly "When did you become so bitter?"

I just sighed not knowing how to answer that question.

_A: An A1 sucky edgy cliffy. I don't know what's wrong with me… I'm sorry. I haven't been having much sleep… I need sleep… _

_Notice- next chappie: the unveiling… second last chapter so you'll know who the killer is if you haven't figured out already…_

_Bye and Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah and Happy Birthday to my no good brother (25 Dec by the way)_


	17. Chapter 17 the unveiling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective school Q… _

_A: 2nd last chappie. you will not expect this ending… in fact nothing in this whole mystery is predictable…but at the end of it all everything will make sense…I'm brilliant aren't I? Wait! Don't answer that… _

_Anyways enjoy… _

_And Review…thankz_

_Thanks for reviewing: Jem… thankee. This is the conclusion part. Hope you like and I hope you don't sue me for writing such a soap operay story… enjoy._

**Chapter 17 – The Unveiling…**

**Kyu's POV**

"So…we're going to just give up?" I asked everyone there.

Yuki shrugged "the door is reinforced steel and all the windows are at least twenty feet up, so yeah, it's a safe bet."

"Kyu, quiet down and conserve your energy. Someone is bound to notice we're missing…. They'll search for us. Until then keep as low as possible, the gas is lighter then air, it'd take time to reach us" Ryuu said calmly.

"Come on guys" I let out a sigh, "we can't die here…"

"Someone will find us. Wait a bit"

"I can't!" I cried jumping to my feet impatiently "I'm suffocating here; we can try to reach the windows… anything"

"I'm willing to try but I don't think we can reach them" Yuki jerked her finger at the windows, that's about twenty feet… even if we stack three people one on top of other we wont be able to reach"

I sighed helplessly, then started to pace around the warehouse. Trying to figure out what to do… There has to be something… something we overlooked but at that moment my mind ceased to function. I stared hard at the metal door, pondering what to do when suddenly it hit me.

"Does anyone have a penknife?" I asked excitedly.

Hayato, Yuki and Ryuu pulled out three separate penknives…

Kuniko lifted her head "what are you going to do?"

"The door hinges are on the inside right?" I glanced at Ryuu, he'd already understood "…so that means we can unscrew the door out"

There was a murmur of excitement when we all scrambled to help. Well within half an hour more then half of the work was done… but the gas had become dangerously obvious, every breath I took, I felt overcome by a rush of drowsiness. When we finally escaped all of us was desperately gasping, overcome by the effects of it. But we survived…

Thank god for that…

**Killer's POV**

_I was safe…_

_Those dim-witted detectives were taken care of and the police had blamed everything on Kabuto, after he disappeared, and no one had any clue that he was dead… life would be perfect but I never believed it will be… never again will my world be perfect… my sins will always haunt me… I will never be able to forget… never be able to forget his face… _

A tear rolled down my cheek, I brushed it away forcefully.

_Why?_

Another tear…

_It wasn't fair…everything had been perfect. Everything except…_

More tears flowed down my cheeks… I felt powerless to brush them away.

_Why succeed when you've lost the very thing you wanted to win?_

**Yuki's POV**

After escaping our near death, we thought it was best to finish this thing quickly, the killer might try something again, and this time it just might work. Personally I wasn't so hot on losing anymore friends…

After leaving Meg at the infirmary we made our way back to the girl's dorm again. It was time to have a talk with our genius killer.

"Yes" a pale looking girl with long raven hair poked her head out of the door.

"Excuse me" Ryuu said coldly without any warmth what so ever.

No matter, the girl's expression didn't change "What do you want?"

"You knew Akane Fijioki, didn't you?"

The girl nodded; not the least bit effected.

"We need to ask you some questions, can you follow us?"

"Sure, what's this about?"

Kyu glanced at Ryuu and he nodded.

"We're from the DDS; we were assigned to investigate the murders that happened after Akane's 'suicide'. We'd very much appreciate if you would cooperate with us in this"

"Whatever you say"

Within minutes we were all assembled in the school music room, along with everyone else who was involved in the case. Also some of the close friends of the victims and suspects…

The group consisted of the three ex best friends of Akane: Shiza, Lin and Kaede. Current best friend: Rin Masumi. Sayuri Hinasaki. Akane and Rin's classmate: Aoki Sakaguchi. Yukito's younger sister Ayu. And Kunai's best friend: a boy named Tetsuya…

"Shall we start?" Hayato said when everyone arrived.

A mousey looking girl with sliver framed specs and Velma-like hair lifted her hand timidly "Why are we here?" she asked in a pathetic squeak.

"I think that we all know why we're here" I said dramatically, every soul in the room quieted down "standing amongst us, here in this room is the killer"

A gasp rang through the room…

"One of us _is_ the killer…" I repeated solemnly "…and before this day is over we will unmask her"

A silence fell into the midst of it all; everyone was staring at each other suspiciously. We already knew who it was, only thing we needed was the proof. The motive, without it, they'd all be in the same boat.

"Let's begin" Hayato nodded at Kyu. Kyu stepped forwards, watching everyone with serious eyes.

"There are three clues, regarding Akane's suicide…" he started, holding out his fingers to empathize.

"Number one: she wrote a funny suicide note… she was supposed to go home but she sent a death note to all of her friends thirty minutes before she was found…"

Kyu continued "the second is the way she cut her wrists, she cut them vertically, instead of horizontally in which there was more probability that she'd die. Third, she swallowed a bottle worth of sleeping pills, it would have made the suicide more realistic yet there was a chance that she could survive if she had help…" he let the sentence drift…

Everyone stared at him with serious eyes… hanging on his every word.

"Why this 'suicide' is so strange, is that she did almost everything wrong here… the note, the pills, and the inappropriate slitting. She didn't plan it…" Kyu's eyes glazed over "…the killer did, and Akane did everything she said. The killer even wrote the death note. The wrists were cut so that she didn't die of blood loss. And she willingly swallowed all the pills, because the killer must have assured her that she'd be rescued before anything serious happened… Do you know why that is?" Kyu asked the audience, all of them stared back at him blankly "because it was a hoax… Akane never meant to suicide… she wanted it to make an impact. Most of all she wanted to regain her popularity which deceased immensely when she dumped Mizuki…"

There was a silence as everyone took it in. next was Kuniko's turn. She stepped up nervously and started explaining like she was narrating from a book…

"The second victim and the first suspect… Mizuki Kano was the official suspect, he even got arrested but the killer attacked him, luring the spotlight away from him…" she paused taking a deep breath "Mizuki was attacked near the computer labs. He was attacked from behind. This attack was made on the nerve centers of his neck… so it is expected that he had amnesia but the doctors failed to notice internal bleeding which caused his death…"

Kuniko made a coughing noise "we could safely assume that the killer didn't aim to kill him. It was a freak accident that the doctors hadn't noticed his internal bleeding because the blood vessels didn't break until after some time. We think the killer tried to save Mizuki, yet failed due to uncontrollable circumstances"

"The third victim: Amika Ruminiko was murdered in the girl's bathroom. There were no ties to this case but she is assumed as a witness who found out about the attack on Mizuki and confronted the killer. Of course the killer had no choice but to get rid of her." Hayato finished explaining his part. Next was my turn, I had to explain about Yukito's death.

"Yukito Kazawami, the fourth victim died of strangulation…" I started, ignoring the lump in my throat, everyone gasped. We'd kept quiet about his death, not many people knew about it. "… He didn't have any connections to the case, except for one thing…"

I stopped when I saw Ayu stare at me angrily, tears evident in her eyes yet I went on…

"… He was Kunai Hiroki's alibi. And also…" I gulped swallowing painfully "he was her_ lover_…" again some of the girls let out incredulous gasps "…he was found in his room, strangled by Kunai, who didn't remember anything that happened. After our investigation we discovered that the killer had subconsciously hypnotized her, forcing her to kill him. An ultimate punishment… Then we found out something that changed all that. Yukito was long sighted, he usually wore blue contacts, almost no one knows about this. The email that triggered Kunai's attack was actually meant for her not Yukito but Kunai had accidentally opened it because of his long sightedness…"

"The last victim Kabuto Wada…" Ryuu started dramatically in his mysterious voice "he was found in the school storage house, hidden in a pickle barrel" he paused as a couple of the girls started retching then stopped feeling his gaze "as I was saying he was completely covered by the water and would have never been found if one certain DDS member hadn't expressed her fury upon it…"

I blushed pointlessly, everyone gave me blank looks.

"Also he was sliced up pretty bad, suggesting a struggle; the killer won and wheeled his body to the storehouse, hid him then cleaned up his room so nobody would notice. Nobody did, we'd never guessed if we hadn't thought that it was just too clean for a guy. It was not planned beforehand and because of this the killer didn't think of the minor details of covering up the clues."

He sighed then fixed his icy gaze on everyone in the room "Kabuto Wada wasn't killed irrelevantly. The killer had chosen to make him vanish so it'd look like he fled after attacking Mizuki and killing Amika. Which does makes sense as he hated Mizuki and since Amika was a witness, he'd have no choice but to kill her too. If we hadn't found his body we would have thought it was true too."

There was pregnant pause. Everybody looked at each other for a whole explanation about the case. Ryuu held this silence for a few minute before continuing…

"The truth about this case is that initially the killer never meant to kill anybody…" he whispered in a clear voice, sounding utterly haunting. "… She planned it out flawlessly yet there were things even out of her control… Mizuki's death triggered Kunai's attack and also Kabuto's killing… I do not know everything but I know this much that the killer never wanted to harm Mizuki in anyway…"

He paused dramatically and the tension built up involuntarily, he stared with his mystifying dark orbs "… she even risked attacking him in such a volatile time when everyone was watching him… why do that? The answer is simple enough… _she loved him… isn't it right Ms. Masumi?"_

**Ryuu's POV**

The dark haired girl stiffened her eyes downcast and seemingly lost in thought.

"Am I right?" I asked as the group slowly moved away from her and she was left alone in the middle of the room.

"He's right isn't he?" Yuki retorted angrily from across the room. Hayato and Kyu were already at her side making sure she wasn't going to do something stupid.

"Stop hiding behind that useless façade, you're already exposed"

"You've no right" her voice was a hiss, everyone strained to hear it "you've no right" she repeated a little loudly.

"Talk about unfair" Kyu muttered "you _killed_ yet you still want forgiveness from it"

"_I don't_" she answered him rasping "and I don't regret any of it. Akane deserved what she got, she never thought of anything except her own self. She didn't even realize that people were willing to do anything for her yet she never even appreciated it. All she wanted was that lame illusion of fame, she thought it was everything. She was that much of a scatterbrain that she actually believed it…"

"Why did you convince her to suicide then?" I asked her softly.

"I didn't, it was her idea… I planned it, of course. She called it _her master plan_, believed that she was the one doing it all…"

"I don't understand, why fake your own suicide? It's dangerous" Kuniko told her sensibly.

"Oh she was an idiot who thought she could win everyone's trust by gaining their sympathies. When she broke up with Mizuki, almost half of her supporters turned their back on her because she was wrong… that made her desperate, desperate enough to pull a stupid stunt like that"

"If you were supposed to save her, why did you turn your back against her after helping her plan everything?" it was a question that was nagging me, Rin was loyal to Akane, her tone didn't imply it but she was that kind of person, living through another's shadow even though she'd be better at it herself.

"She lied to me" Rin's voice softened with emotion "She said she loved him… but she didn't… it wouldn't have mattered even if he never loved me, or even looked at me. I would have lived on, knowing he was happy… but…" her voice changed back to its harsher tone. "… she cheated on him, that's why they broke up… then when everyone took his side she broke down and begged him to come back, that was the hallway incident. He was furious with her, and then Akane thought of this plan…" Rin let out a dry laugh "… what if she'd become so overwhelmed that she could not live without him… then everyone would think of her as a victim, not the other way around"

"You still haven't answered my question, why did you change you mind to let her die?"

Rin delicately lifted her finger and aimed at the only boy in the group _"Him."_ she said indicating Tetsuya, "I overheard him and Kunai talking in the library, Kunai was crying, wasn't she Tetsuya?" she smiled at him eerily, and he shifted nervously.

"What is it?" Hayato demanded looking from Rin to Tetsuya.

"Er… I found out that Akane liked Yukito… well that wasn't exactly it, she was _obsessed_" He started slowly "the day of the suicide, before classes started I saw her corner Yukito near the science lab, she started kissing him… I couldn't help it I yelled out. Yukito froze but Akane didn't even look surprised, she even tried to pretend I wasn't there… I was so disgusted that I told Kunai after the last period…"

"…and Rin heard it, so she decided Akane deserved to die for what she did…" Kyu piped in enthusiastically.

"… What about the other victims? Why strike Mizuki in such a sensitive area if you were trying to save him?" Yuki asked her calmly "or wait… you asked Kabuto to attack him didn't you?"

Rin snickered loudly "…I really underestimated you guys, I didn't think there was much evidence linking me to Kabuto, how'd you figure it out"

"There wasn't any evidence… we only linked Kabuto to you assuming you were his alibi the night Mizuki was attacked. He came to visit you in the infirmary that night didn't he? We wouldn't have connected it if Kyu hadn't asked for the school blueprints and found out the infirmary was closest to the computer labs"

"So Kabuto screwed up, Mizuki died. What made you kill Amika?" Yuki muttered sarcastically

Rin shook her head "I didn't… Kabuto did. It was an accident. We both participated in attacking Mizuki… Kabuto was to get Mizuki and I watched the corridor. Nobody came… but Amika knew about it… even how we did it. I got her to the third floor bathroom to talk, Kabuto hid in one of the cubicles… we planned to scare her as no one died yet… what we didn't expect was that she wanted to die, she even screamed for Kabuto to kill her, he lost control… and then struck her. She collapsed to the floor holding _in_ the knife… we fled"

"Let me guess…" Kyu started suddenly "After that incident Kabuto panicked and tried to go to the police so you had to kill him too?"

"Exactly, except he wanted me to admit to it, so I had no choice…" the killer said casually "… well I did drug him first… after that it wasn't hard…"

"Yeah… you slit half of his body to make it fit in the barrel…" Yuki murmured "a fine example of a problem solver you are…"

"What about Yukito? Why did you try to kill Kunai?"

Rin glared maniacally "does it matter? I hate the bitch" the hatred in her voice was clearly evident, yet something seemed missing from it.

"You blamed her didn't you?" Kyu spoke up "She confused you enough to betray Akane and hurt Mizuki. Things you were unable to do despite the consequences. She was the reason you lost Mizuki, you believed that and you acted on that. Yukito never cheated on Kunai. But after Mizuki died, you found out the truth about Akane's obsession towards Yukito. How Yukito didn't have anything to do with it. Then you wanted to kill Kunai for making you believe that… isn't that what happened?"

Rin stayed silent.

"It's true isn't it?" Kyu said quietly "you wanted to punish her for it yet she never had anything to do with it. It all started because Akane wanted a false acceptance. She dragged you into killing four more people unwillingly… and you worked fast on tying up the lose ends and getting rid of everyone who came close to solving this mystery. Nobody would have figured it out on evidence alone, we did everything in assumption. That was the only way. You built up your façade well. You even changed your records; it was strange how Akane suddenly got straight A's and be as dumb as she appeared to be. You pretended to be her sidekick but it was you all along. You knew Mizuki liked her, that's why you kept close to her to be close you him…" Kyu explained the mystery more carefully; when he stopped Rin scrutinized him carefully…

"You're clever" Rin stared at Kyu "I thought Ryuu would be the one to crack this case but imagine the surprise…" she dropped her head and stared at the floor. The silent enveloped them again. I broke the silence eventually.

"Let's go, the police is waiting in the main office for you" I started to walk towards her when she suddenly lashed out.

A few drops of red fell to the floor… my eyes widened.

_Blood…_

**Hayato's POV**

The girls lashed out with startling speed, Ryuu fell back, something red splashed on to the floor.

"RYUU!" my ears felt like they were about to burst when both Yuki and Kyu yelled out for him.

There was a flash of silver…

"Look out she's got a knife"

"I won't go!" Rin shrieked like a mad woman, "I just won't" she tried to lunge at the girls but they got out of the way just in time… _all except one_.

"Niko!" my voice yelled despite my better judgment. Nobody messes with Kuniko unless they wanted a broken arm or leg or _broken_ _something_.

Despite the scared rabbit look Kuniko was one of the most dangerous members of DDS. She was a superb Aikido practitioner…

Rin's hand barely touched her, Kuniko turned around, grabbed her arm, twisted it, then gracefully flipped Rin over her shoulder and on her back… all within a millisecond.

"Wow" Ayu whispered, and the girls Lin and Kaede smiled.

Rin lay beaten on the floor…

"I won't go" she whispered silently.

Kyu stood over her, "you have to go"

The compassion in his voice was unnatural. Rin stared up at him.

A single tear flowed out of her eyes…

_"I'm sorry…"_

She pulled out the knife then plunged it towards her own stomach…

"NO!" Kyu screamed.

_A: finished at last jumps around in joy... This is the official last chapter. The next one is the aftermath of the case; at someone's funeral…do not miss it. _

_Also I hope you didn't get bored in this chappie, I re-read it and it sounds like a soap opera… whatever… this is my very first fan-fiction(ta daaa) and I think I did okay…_

_Okee REVIEW plz…_

_Yep read the next chappie coz it's the last one and there's a bit of things that I want to clear out in the chappie…_


	18. Chapter 18 the funeral

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective school Q… that's the last time I'm going to say this in this story…yessssss…_

_A: last chappie… enjoy…R&R plz _

_Yeah, just for the record the reason PLUTO isn't involved in the hypnotizing is because they vowed not to harm Ryuu…_

_Thanks for reviewing & Reading_

**_To everyone who reviewed in this story. I know that none of you know me. Or will recognize me if you see me on the street. That's why I really want to thank you guys… you actually liked my story, and I'm forever grateful for that & for your support… I want to thank you and thank you so many times that I would go completely blue, (which is such a looong time)… and erm…I shall now stop saying all these cheesy things now... but THANK YOU SO MUCH… the feeling is exhilarating… _**

**_Sorry continue with the story… _**

**Chapter 18 – Funeral…**

**Yuki's POV**

The sun shone through the leaves…a slight breeze blew in, bringing in the sweet smell of pine and oak wood. Sakura trees were in bloom, their petals dancing in the breeze… birds chirped happily. It was… the perfect day.

In the distance, the casket was being tenderly laid to rest. The mourners assembled around the grave moved forwards, each holding a deep red rose to toss onto the casket before the plot was covered with earth…

"Are you alright?" a voice spoke in a low voice.

I looked up, found myself looking at Kyu, very pale with eyes red with tears; I realized my face would have looked the same too.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine" he smiled lopsidedly "I never thought I'd be this involved in a case"

"Yeah" I repeated "me too"

There was a silence; the breeze picked up… setting free more blossoms that floated in the breeze effortlessly.

"How's Rin?" I broke the silence, still staring at the petals.

"Not good, the bleedings stopped but the doctor said she's showing signs of insanity now" Kyu explained, "maybe it all caught up to her…her sins, it must be hard"

"But there is no excuse for what she did"

"Yeah but…" he stopped catching my expression.

I stared at him steely "there is no excuse for taking away someone's life, accidentally or not"

"Hmmm…"

There was another silence.

"You guys ready to go back?" Meg muttered.

Both of us turned to see the rest of the undercover group staring at us.

"Yeah" we said at once. And we all started walking towards the grave. The people were dispersing… the funeral must have ended by now.

"How is your arm?" Kyu asked Ryuu.

"Fine, thank you"

"Why are you wearing a green shirt?" Meg accused Kyu who jumped back at her voice.

"What?" Kyu repeated unable to believe his ears.

"You should have worn something black, it's disrespectful" she was scolding him now.

Ryuu stayed behind them, smiling sheepishly.

Kuniko patted me and Hayato put an arm around my shoulders. Everyone was acting normal. It felt normal, as if we'd never experienced everything that happened the last few days. A lot did happen…

Except for the bickering twins, we made our way to the tombstone in silence…

**YUKITO KAZAWAMI**

**1987-2005**

**BELOVED SON,**

**BROTHER**

**AND FRIEND...**

**HE WAS ONE OF A KIND.**

A tear forced out of my eyes, but I smiled despite it. Everyone stood silently around me.

"Yuki?" Ryuu asked me; evidently he thought I was still upset about Yukito. I wasn't.

"I can't believe its over" I added after a few minutes in silence. The breeze ruffled my hair. The silence was a nice one this time, we all stared at the tombstone. I was thinking how appropriate the last words were; _he was one of a kind… _exactly like him.

The silence was broken by Kyu this time…

"Let me get your hankie" he said indicating the handkerchief that Meg dropped at her feet.

The breeze blew again… this time somewhat suspiciously

"KYUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Meg screamed as the inevitable happened. There was a loud bonking noise as Meg attacked Kyu, who started yelling too.

"It was an accident – hey- I didn- Ow"

I snickered, as Hayato moved closer to me.

"It's a beautiful day" he whispered for me to hear.

"Yeah… it is"

Another silence… I smiled at the sky. Happy that it was finally over…

'_Goodbye Yukito'_

_A: Finished…31st Dec 2005. It's been half a year but I loved writing this. Most notoriously confusing mystery ever… _

_thanks and bye…_

_- yunnie yuae_


End file.
